


Star Wars Episode IX: The Rebirth of Balance

by LadyJedi



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Episode IX, F/M, Fan theories, Force Bond, Happily Ever After, Mythic Saga, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates, balance, force connection, hero’s journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJedi/pseuds/LadyJedi
Summary: Journey to conclude the latest Star Wars Trilogy.  Including several popular fan theories indicating how the final chapter could end...After slamming the door in Ben Solo’s face, Rey and Ben go their separate ways.  Rey tries to close off Ben completely, but their tie is strong and they are connected no matter how far apart they are.  Though they are on opposite sides of a war, Ben reaches for Rey through the Force, knowing that this bond will not be severed.  Will Rey reach for Ben, and if she does, will she be too late?





	1. The Darkness and the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the theories in this story will not be ones that I personally believe, and I am not particularly vested in some theories, but they work for my story. However, I am convinced that Ben Solo will be redeemed and Rey will be instrumental and they will continue the Hero’s Journey started in Episode I. Not all of the theories presented are my own....
> 
> Our story begins at the end of Episode VIII
> 
> Chapter playlists are in the comments!

In the beginning, there was nothing, a fathomless void. Light was created and darkness was created. The beginning was not darkness, that darkness rose to meet the light, for there could not be one without the other. Worlds came into being, galaxies and stars and life...all held together by a Force. 

She could feel him intruding into her thoughts, saw him in the abandoned base, he was hunched over something and radiating hatred and pain. Always pain in his mind, and fear. Rey closed the door to the Falcon and closed off the connection quickly, turning to the business at hand of rescuing as many Resistance fighters as possible. 

Ben stayed quiet in his rage. Shaking on the floor of the ancient structure. She left him, after the profound and shared joy he felt through their connection, after the battle they won as allies, she still would not come to him. Could not leave this rag tag band of rebel scum to become the most powerful team ever imagined. 

Kylo Ren destroyed nothing, broke nothing and outwardly did nothing more than shake silently in his pain and grief. The sense of loss was staggering. Not loss of the battle or even Skywalker. It was the girl. It was always the girl. 

Years ago, he saw her, in a vision. His first vision of her was during a battle with his Knights of Ren. One of the Knights moved to attack a girl and he coldly and immediately killed the knight. Kylo Ren had no notion of why he would do such a thing, kill his own man for this girl and the vision left him uneasy for days. Other visions came, a snowy, almost enchanted forest, a dessert and a cave. She came to him again and again in these visions calling to him, leading him and always leaving him frustrated and aching in loneliness. When he interrogated her, he felt the connection bloom, now she felt it too. And the last few days, that connection became a bright light. He could close his eyes in the darkness and feel her. And sometimes, for no reason at all, he could see her, speak to her. He had never heard of such a thing in all of his training. This was more than a sensitivity, he reached out and touched her! He had offered her a partnership, half of his world that he worked so hard to create. He betrayed his Master and gave her the universe and she shut the door in his face. All he felt now was a twisting pain and an aching loneliness.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo returned to his ship and boarded one of the star destroyers that was not disintegrated in the collision. He called Hux to him and relayed his orders. Hux, in turn rallied the remaining troops, only some several thousand at this point and Hux explained the change in regime. The prickly ginger seemed like he was sniffing something unpleasant the entire time he made the address, however, in the end, he hailed Kylo Ren as the new Supreme Leader of the First Order. He relayed the message, so Kylo would not kill him-today. 

Days passed, the new Supreme Leader was busy taking an inventory of their remaining men, weapons and supplies after Snoke’s mothership was destroyed. The ship itself was brought to a nearby system and unloaded. Survivors were placed on other ships and Kylo oversaw order being restored. 

On the fourth day, there was a lull. He did not fall down with exhaustion the moment he was in his room, he lied on his bed looked up at the ceiling and thought about that fateful day. He sat up and crossed his legs and stretched his mind. He had not communed with the Force since Crait and he sought it now. 

Once he could feel the light and dark swirling around him, he commanded “Show me the girl.” 

And the Force obeyed, he realized that he had the power to reach her when he wanted. He knew she felt his presence, but she was relaxed, settled in a lush landscape of blues and greens. She was alone and calm and ....melancholy? She was an oddly beautiful creature, familiar in so many ways. He reached further into their connection, far enough that she could not ignore him. 

Her eyes were closed, but still she snapped “What do you want?” 

“You know what I want.” He stated simply. 

“I thought I made it very clear that was not going to happen.” 

“You did, and I know.” He breathed deeply, wondering what, exactly, was the point of contacting her. “Snoke is dead, so our connection was not just him, despite what he said. There is more, you have to see that. There must be a reason.” 

“I thought the reason was that I could save you, but I guess that was wrong. I don’t know why we are still connected.” 

She opened her eyes very slowly and saw him. He detected a flutter, a disturbance when she saw him. 

“Ben” her voice broke on the sound and she stopped to steel herself. “Ben, I can not be what you want and you will never be what I need. Why continue this?” 

Whether the thought was her own or his through their shared conscious, she felt the answer. Knew the strong need was buried deeply in both of them and knew, with certainty that this would not be the last time that he would reach for her. And she knew with a certainty that at some point, she would reach for him too. His thoughts were more excited, his feelings almost...happy when she admitted that to herself. 

“Can you?” He interrupted her internal dialogue. “Can you call to me when you  
want?” 

“I don’t know, I never tried.” 

He felt the conflict within her. To keep herself apart from him because he was the darkness that seduced her. And she felt his excitement rising over the prospect of leading her down the dark path. 

“No! I will not try!” And with that she shook herself hard and he felt her jump and soar through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desert Rose
> 
> https://youtu.be/My0Cp1FhLEA


	3. Chapter 3

Rey broke the surface of the water with a gasp of air and very little grace. She had come to this pool every day. Most days she found peace and some joy in learning to swim. Becoming completely submerged in something that was considered a luxury back on Jakku was decadent and she spent as much time as she could here. The last bit of the Resistance had come to the planet of Naboo, a former stronghold of the Republic. It was a beautiful planet, lush and alive with lakes and pools dotting the entire landscape. She found a hidden pool in one of the forests and it became her sanctuary. Every morning she came here to meditate and practice and in the afternoons, she learned to swim. Which also had the added benefit of washing off the sweat and grime of her labors. 

Today the pool did not bring her peace. She could still feel that melancholy reaching her, she was not sure if it was from him, wherever he was, or her own feelings. And she was afraid to close her eyes and dwell on it at the moment, knowing he was still thinking of her. She did not want her longing to open their connection up, if she could open it at all. She was still unsure of so many things. How all of this worked, how she was connected to it, to him, to the Force. She also felt a prickly sense occasionally, like she was being watched. She supposed, in a sense he was also monitoring her, if not actually watching her. 

After the Millennium Falcon left Crait, Leia brought the handful of fighters to this planet to re-group and search for help. It was a tedious process and Rey was glad that she was not expected be involved in the political aspect of rekindling a rebellion. Leia tirelessly sought world leaders with funds or assets and used her position and experience to alternately beg for or demand support. She was uncanny in her ability to reach and understand the people she dealt with and Rey could only watch and admire her tenacity for this cause. Several of the other remaining Resistance fighters scouted for a new location, Poe especially, went out with one of the few ships they had already gathered to try to find a more permanent and secure base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity
> 
> https://youtu.be/tIn_EvuNEh4


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next encounter Ben will reach for her again, angrily and filled with bitterness. She will respond by listening and offering compassion, he rejects this at first as pity, but she goes on to relay something to him that sparks his own compassion.

Kylo Ren continued his efforts in deep space to organize the fleet. Days went by, sometimes it was hard to tell how long without the natural ebb and flow of a system, he was always more restless off-planet without nature and natural gravity to ground him. It was always at the end of the days that he struggled. He thought of her when the work was done and things were quiet. There was no one to share the struggle, the accomplishments, he obtained phenomenal cosmic powers.....and solitude. He asked her, almost begged her to be that companion, that perfect fit. He dwelled on what they could become, how she was the perfect foil to him. Light where he was dark, quick and lithe where he was strong, and soft and sweet, where he was hardened. He focused on her without reaching out and could feel the shape of her thoughts even over the distance, she was alone too. And she was thinking of him. Maybe it was the connection? Maybe it made her think of him when he was reaching for her? Or maybe she thought of him because she wanted to. He liked that idea better and smiled in the soft red glow of light surrounding him. 

“I know you feel me.” He called to her, still unsure of her feelings towards him at that moment, but he sensed a vulnerability. 

“Yes, I feel you.” 

As soon as she acknowledged him, she came into focus as a clear image. Their bond was much stronger now, like a path through a forest that had become well traveled, they could reach each other quickly and knew the road to take. She was hesitant, but not angry at least. She was also in bed, gowned in soft white cloth, angelic in her vision, almost glowing with a soft radiance.  
“It’s late here, you know.” She scolded. 

He replied “I see that, but you weren’t asleep. You were thinking about me. And you were troubled.” 

“Yes, well, you are troubling.” She ruined the affect by ending on a small smirk. 

If he could not have seen her, he would not have known, but he was watching her intently. Starved for the sight and feel of her. 

“Why were you thinking about me?” 

Why would he ask her this, he wondered. He sounded pathetic even to himself, not like the most powerful dark being in the Galaxy, not like the only Sith in existence. 

She sighed, “I wondered if there was something more that I could have done, something I could have said...that night...on the ship. We could have stopped all of this, the two of us, and I, I feel like, like I have failed. You. Them. Myself. I’m so confused. We are bound, somehow, through the Force, even after Snoke. I felt it the first time I saw your face and I thought that it meant that you would turn. I wish that you would have.” 

He remembered the feel of conquest when she came to him. Remembered the deathly pale of her skin in her tomb like transport and her joy and expectation when she looked up at him, the betrayal when she saw that he brought guards. 

“I feel the same way.” Exclaimed, “You came to me, surrendered to me and I saved you from the most powerful being in the galaxy. I defeated my Master. For you! And when we fought together, as allies, it was Right. It was perfect. I was aware of you like an extension of myself. When you held your hand out to me, I took it. When I reached for you, you reached for your lightsaber!” 

He took a restoring breath and spoke low, seductively. “We are connected. There is more to this than just these glimpses. We are fated. Our bond only grows.” 

“Yes, I know.” She was slightly breathy in her response. 

Ben thought that maybe what he was doing was working...maybe he could still win her over. 

Rey thought for a moment and responded “When I close my eyes and think of you, I can sense you, your emotions at that moment. I feel your pain and I’m sorry for it. I spoke to Master Luke about that night, at the Temple and he had already realized that he could never have-“ 

She felt his anger flair felt the connection shimmer with a hatred so deep it frightened her. 

“Too late, he realized too late that he should not have tried to assassinate his nephew in the middle of the night!” 

She felt the fear from that night. Felt grief struggle and morph into rage. 

“He’s gone now, Ben. He is no threat to you, I’m the only one left and we both know I can’t kill you.” 

He supposed that was a start, at least...she laughed a little at the errant thought. 

”But no” she continued “I will not take your hand, I will not join you.” 

“Irreconcilable differences, then?” His voice was so solemn and despondent, his feelings were in chaos and she hated this impasse. 

“I think so.” She quietly stated. 

She sounded so broken, so unlike the girl that faced the most evil being in existence at full charge. As much as he admired the warrior in her, he also understood the vulnerability in her as well. 

“You’re not alone, Rey. I don’t think either of us could be truly alone even if we wanted at this point.” 

Her eyes shimmered and she gave sad smile. “I think you’re right. But Ben, I don’t want you to contact me again. Even if I think about you, I don’t want to keep doing this.” 

He severed the connection immediately. 

“Fine.” He said aloud. But there was no one left to hear. Kylo Ren took a burning mouthful of disappointment and swallowed it. No more lightsaber duels with control panels and no more self pity. He vowed to stoke his anger on the inside and keep it burning low until he needed it, he would no longer pine in misery, he would build empires upon it. 

Rey felt him pull away like a slap in the face. Abrupt, almost painful in it’s strength. It was like limping on one foot, being supported by another person who suddenly vanished and then left to hobble alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain
> 
> https://youtu.be/im8bi_vOP8M


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They ache for one another and now they can feel the distant discord through what they share. Ben refuses to beg for her to acknowledge him and does not reignite the bond. He finds it weak but also has a desire to do what she has asked.

Kaydel Connix suggests her home planet of Dulathia as a possible location for a new base. It is capable of sustaining humanoid life and has been generally sympathetic to the cause. She and the General and a handful of other members travel there assess the political affiliations, climate and possible location for a base. 

Rey has read several of the Books of the Jedi Order and has slowly understood more and more of what they truly were and also what they were not. Luke had good reasons for an Order like this to end. Of course children taken from their parents at young ages and taken to a new and strange planet would be afraid...”Fear leads to anger and anger leads to the dark side.” And while it made sense that fearing the loss of an attachment may also create fear, at least it wasn’t a guarantee..Rey also knew that being alone was it’s own form of fear. 

She gained a bit more of an understanding of the Force but had yet to read anything that would explain her strange connection to Ben Solo. Everyday she practiced by the pool in the woods. Strangely, she noticed several porgs on her travel to and from. There seemed to be more and more, the population seemed to have grown quite a bit in the few weeks since she arrived....she wondered if they were an invasive species and perhaps it may not have been a good thing that several stowed away aboard the Falcon....

Rey also read that every Padawan was required to create their own lightsaber before becoming a Jedi so she set to work to create her own..After coming back from a scouting mission with Kaydel Connix and Rosie, Finn brought Rey a crystal said to be left over from the time of the Jedi. 

After receiving the second crystal Rey constructed her own weapon. She sat by the edge of the pool cross legged and spread all of the components on the ground. With a last look at one of the texts, she began to meditate. Once she was in tune with the Force, she used it to precisely assemble the new weapon. A dual sided saber to accent her fighting style. Her weapon now had the blue stone from Master Luke’s old saber and a yellow crystal from Finn. She practiced with her new weapon everyday at the pool, took a dip and then read some more of the texts. She spent everyday outside wallowing in soft breezes and the sweet smells of the fairy woodland. Rey felt like she could stay here forever in this place, the peace she felt was almost complete. There was only one aspect of this new life that made her restless. Ben. 

She felt him frequently, even in her peace. Felt his moods, his anxiety and his pain, she could feel when he felt her as well and knew that he felt her peace and sometimes she could feel it calm him. He experienced peace through her. Rey knew that in those moments where they were connected, all she would need to do to reach him would be to call out to him, to focus on him and say his name and he would be there with her. She never did, but she felt his presence so strongly sometimes she worried that her longing was calling him and that she would accidentally summon him. She never said his name, tried not to even think of it in case it bridged them again. Their bond was still very strong. Stronger than it had been on Snoke’s ship even. There was always a part of him that was felt through the bond. Even when she was not thinking about him, a part of his presence was always there. Just like the Force, ready to be called upon if the need arose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little do you know  
> https://youtu.be/L-lp2bejhm4
> 
> Soulmates  
> https://youtu.be/FWQTpN0-L38


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo Ren stood on the bridge of his Star Destroyer, one of the few left. He knew the girl was getting stronger, he felt her presence creeping by inches into him and knew that her power with the Force grew. He commissioned a new ship to be built and it would take some time yet, a few more weeks at least, until it was finished. It had been started years ago and had been close to completion, but he gave new instructions on certain aspects that he wanted built. He felt blood rising to his face. One of the modifications was in his chambers, he made sure it was large enough to accommodate two people, with a few feminine touches-just in case. He locked that information tightly inside his mind, he refused to let her get even a wisp of that thought. There were other modifications as well, improved designs that he thought were strategic, but nothing that brought the flush of pleasure to his cheeks like the thought of them sharing a space. It was the most forbidden indulgence he ever experienced. 

He looked out into the infinity of space and wondered how lonely it would be in such a room by himself. How he was already lonely as he stared at this vast expanse of beautiful nothing. He thought of her, wished that he could share this with her and thought about their connection. Ren knew that she felt him in that moment and it would have been so easy ignite their bond further. She still denied them, she was so stubborn! He would give her time and keep her close. He felt her calmness, her acceptance and pulled it into himself, he let her flow through him and they shared her peace. He wanted her full acceptance and he wanted to open up the bond and see her, but he withdrew, consoled by the fact that he could always feel her and that she was content. Almost. He still sensed her loneliness, even with all of those friends nearby and thrilled to the fact that he knew he was the only thing left for which she still yearned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this point, things pick up quite a bit! The length of the chapters increases and I will have a bit more substance and story.
> 
> Say something  
> https://youtu.be/BmErRm-vApI


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something disturbs him, he can feel her distress and is in-tune to her. She reaches out for him this third encounter and he knows that he will Duel the Fates with her again. This time the connection is everything because they both want it and need it. It is life and death, fear and peace.

An old, grisald man stalked the young nubile woman to where she practiced every day. He stayed far enough away to not be seen, but listened closely with the Force. The old man spied on Rey frequently, he learned who she was. 

One day, before she arrived at the pool, the old man hid himself in one of the trees above where she liked to meditate. As Rey practiced she felt that feeling of awareness, felt like she was not alone, but she was never sure if it was her bond with Ben. Maybe he was listening in that day...she hoped that she would be able to sort it all out, but wished she had someone to ask. 

She meditated by the pool, disturbed by the images this day. Something within the Force made her skin crawl, her instincts were telling her to run, but she fought to find her center and calm herself. Run where and to whom, she had not yet sorted out. She focused intently on these questions and prayed for guidance. The birds and forest noises quieted in an ominous silence, she heard a rustle of leaves, the Force screamed at her to take action and she jumped up and the world went black..

The old man hoisted her over his shoulder and lugged her off to his waiting ship. 

Ben felt her unease, then her panic, and then nothing. 

He reached out to her, but the connection was just...gone. “No, no no! Not her!” 

He paced back and forth at the helm of his brand new Destroyer, The Resurrection. He went to his private chambers, changed down to just a pair of basic pants and a soft linen shirt and sat down, reaching desperately into the Force. 

“Calm. Calm yourself”. He thought. 

Ben took a deep breath and relaxed, he reached out with every bit of feeling that he had for the girl and was rewarded with a glimpse. He saw the light of her, dimmed but still glowing, she was far away, but he could gather the general direction of her through the bond. He felt that he would possibly be able to track her this way. 

“Rey.” He spoke slowly, softly, trying to find her. “Rey, what has happened?” 

The light did not grow, or shine, or give way to her voice like it had every other time he reached out to her. Something must have happened, he felt her fear, knew that something was stalking her, even if she didn’t realize it herself. He stood up, dressed, and went back to the Bridge, he knew the general direction he was headed and knew it was in the Middle rim near the outer rim and he would get as close as he could. 

Rey woke up once again in restraints. This was never a good thing, but somehow this time her fear was lodged in her throat. So different from her encounter with Kylo Ren, she had felt little fear with him, even in the beginning. He had seemed to want to spare her pain and fear. There was a man staring at her again and this time it seemed, he would wring every ounce of fear that he could into her encounter. 

Malice shaped his every feature, his eyes and mouth and forehead were contorted with hatred as he spoke “There will be pain, little Padawan.” 

Rey felt the hair prickle all over her body. 

Ben was already moving through light speed when he felt her regain consciousness. Like a jolt, she fell back into the connection. He could immediately feel her dread and sense her frustration, he felt new awareness and emotions pass over her rapidly and felt her hopeless predicament. 

“Rey, where are you? Tell me what is happening.” He did not speak out loud, but channeled his words to her. 

He heard her quietly say “Help me.” 

And then he heard her scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O Fortuna  
> https://youtu.be/EJC-_j3SnXk
> 
> Nothing else matters  
> https://youtu.be/X-B8k0n_3cs


	8. Chapter 8

The stranger always believed himself to be the Chosen One and walked the light and dark path himself to bring Balance to the Force. Believing that one day, all Jedi would do the same and find Balance within themselves. He became bitter the moment he saw Anakin and after being thrown from the window his bitterness and hate fueled him. No one even bothered to look for him in the aftermath. The Jedi order didn’t care enough for him to find him and the Sith didn’t fear him enough to hunt him down. He was disappointed in how little they understood his power and it fed him. He became evil and twisted and almost consumed by the Dark side, but retained enough Light to believe himself still truly good. 

Mace Windu struck her with a small bolt of Force lightning. 

He heard her quietly say “Help me.” 

And then he sent enough energy into her to keep her from uttering anything but screams. And she did scream. Pain lashed at her like whips of fire, burning and stinging and moving everywhere all at once. She felt Ben, far away, calling to her but she could not hold onto him, could not focus on what he was saying only the pain. Tears streamed down her face, coherent thought was banished and madness threatened to overwhelm her. Abruptly, it ended. She was thrown into a dark cell and the stranger walked away without another word. 

She slept for a time, but eventually felt his pull. Ben. 

“Ben.” She cried in a raspy voice. 

He immediately responded “Tell me where you are and I can use our connection to find you. The closer you can get me, the faster I can be there.” 

“I don’t know where I am. I think, I think someone’s coming...”

The stranger felt her consciousness return and decided to talk to his prisoner. He walked down into the bowels of the ancient structure to where he left the girl. 

“Who are you, why are you doing this?” She asked clenching her teeth. 

He had not quite broken her, she still had some spirit left, that was interesting. 

“I am all that is left of an ancient order. Before Snoke, before Luke and even before Darth Vader, there was a Council of Jedi that were the guardians of peace throughout the galaxy....”. 

“Yes, very peaceful, I can see that.” She interrupted.

Ben was still within her awareness and could hear the conversation, he cringed when she antagonized her captor and silently begged her to stop. Ben silently urged Rey to give him a location 

“Where am I?” She asked again. 

Mace Windu surprised her by being incredibly forthcoming, 

“Veruna. One of Naboo’s Moons. This place is where King Veruna sent his political enemies after a failed coup. I can still feel the echoes of pain, in this place. I thought it would be fitting.” 

The only plan Rey could come up with at this time was to keep him talking. He did seem to like monologuing a bit...

“Why? What could you possibly gain by all of this?” 

“The son of Vader, last of the bloodline of the Chosen One. The council thought that Anakin would bring balance to the Force, that he was the Chosen One. They were wrong. I am the Chosen One, I am the Light and the Dark, a grey Jedi, and I alone can bring the balance that is needed. Between you and Kylo Ren, the galaxy is being torn apart, I am ending his line once and for all. Once he is gone, so too will I end you. I will be all that is left and balance will be restored. I know of your feelings for him, and I know they will call him here....I had assumed that if I waited on Naboo, eventually you would draw him to you, but I got tired of waiting. Now you’ll have to excuse me, I have things to attend to.” 

And just as quickly as he arrived, he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One step closer  
> https://youtu.be/LjF9IqvXDjY


	9. Chapter 9

“Stay with me, Ben.” She pled. 

And he kept the connection open to her while he made his preparations, warming up his brand new ship, The Resurrection, for battle. 

“You know, you could use all of this for intel later...” he grumbled. 

“If there is a later.” She said despondently. 

He stopped immediately, “There will be. Feel me, I am no longer afraid for you, now that I know where you are.” 

She felt through him and as promised, felt no fear. He radiated his strength, his power, to bolster her, he sent this reassurance through their bond like a warm blanket. He opened himself up further for her inspection, drawing in her inquiry. She took the offer to explore him eagerly, plumbing his depths. She sensed his pride that she finally reached out to him and he was thrumming with the excitement of battle. Eager anticipation sparked within him. She felt something else, just found the shimmering outline of this new emotion, he felt her awareness of it and closed that part off. 

He summoned her completely so that he could see her. She was bruised and filthy, matted with sweat and the dirt of her captivity, but he reached for her, held his hand out to her once again. They locked eyes and this time she slowly reached up to take his hand. Ben waited expectantly. The last time he thought she would take his hand, she reached for a lightsaber... She moved closer, reached out to him like she had in the hut on Ahch-To. And finally, gently, laid her hand within his. Ben gripped it strongly. Powerful emotions engulfed them. The bond between them shone around them like a halo. He gently touched her face with the other hand. 

In his low rumbling voice he crooned “Yes, I love you.” 

“I know.” She responded simply. “I saw it.. I love you, Ben.” 

“I’m coming for you. Soon, Rey.” 

Ben raised her hand to his lips and gently brushed his lips over the top of her knuckles, then he ended the moment. They stayed connected enough that he would sense if Windu came back or if anything changed, but he needed to focus and he had to create some distance to be effective. 

He strode down the hall marching like a God. Pride and power followed his every step. He was meant to do this, all of his struggle and pain had honed him into a living weapon and now he would take the life of anything that threatened her. 

He realized that it was not rage that created this power it was the other emotions within him. Ben stopped strutting for a moment and digested this thought, he hoped that she wasn’t analyzing his mood at this precise moment, although he knew that she probably was...He always assumed, like the Jedi, that these attachments created weakness, but Ben felt more powerful than he could have imagined. His fear was replaced with purpose and his hatred was tempered with his newly rediscovered compassion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven Nation Army  
> https://youtu.be/GYFJjwXtsU4
> 
> Light em up  
> https://youtu.be/rT_vrHjKXgc
> 
> Powerful  
> https://youtu.be/CM99aBbp1W0


	10. Chapter 10

Ben circled Veruna and told Hux that he wanted an entire battalion to land near the structure where she was being kept. They argue minimally and Kylo threatens to pluck his spine from his body while he watched if his orders were not followed.

Kylo Ren landed the battalion close to Rey’s prison, then he takes 3 of his most skilled guards, what is left of them after his massacre in the throne room. He searches the compound and is left unsure, her awareness has dimmed, not in unconsciousness, but something else. 

Windu wants immortality, he has taken the life force from several beings to bolster his own and believes that with the Power taken from Kylo Ren, he will regenerate youth and strength, then he will absorb Rey’s life Force to bring him back to the center. He keeps Rey alive to draw Kylo Ren to him. 

Ren walked into a stone structure, it looked like a castle, with stone turrets at the fore corners and an outer wall surrounding an inner bailey. The country side had been lush, but the interior was barren and harsh rock. He found a staircase leading down and followed the thread of her light, his men followed close behind. He found her, in a dank cell and called to her, she was drugged and very quiet. There were devices of torture throughout the dungeon and hanging on the walls. There is no way that they had gone undetected and he waited for a trap to spring. Finally, the old man made his appearance. 

Windu walked down a small set of stairs on the opposite site of what could only be described as a dungeon. Ren briskly walked over to the front of Rey’s cell followed by his Knights. Windu has already opened the cell and Kylo Ren called out to her to awaken. She moved groggily but did not get up. Ren removed his lightsaber and ignited it in a smooth stroke, casting a harsh red glow to the already sadistic surroundings. He moved the blade around in a circle like an extension of his arm, warming up for the fight. 

“Very impressive, young Knight.” Mace Windu taunted.

Instead of reaching for his own lightsaber that dangled from his waist, Mace Windu made a quick motion with his hands like he was pulling something down. Suddenly, an eerie vapor hissed over Ren and his Knights. Kylo held his breath and waited for the fog to pass, like an explosion, his heretofore allies shot across the room in to Mace Windu’s arms, in a grotesque embrace, he held their limp bodies in front of him and Kissed? Kissed each one? Before Kylo Ren’s eyes, Mace Windu stood taller, his hunch lengthened and his frame filled out, the hollow of his cheeks disappeared and his gaunt appearance became youthful once more. Kylo still held his breath and watched in fascinated horror as Windu threw the bodies back toward him, gaunt and shriveled and old. And dead. Windu made another motion with his hands and the air cleared.

“It’s called the ‘Breath of Life,” Windu’s voice was young and strong again and he felt effervescence flowing through his veins. “It’s an extremely rare flower that blooms only on Moraband, the seat of the Sith’s power. I was always fascinated by the Sith and set out to learn what I could after almost being destroyed by one...This plant, along with the Force, has the power to move the essence of one being into another, giving some Sith immortality. It’s a shame you killed your Master so quickly, maybe he would have imparted this bit of useful knowledge. It’s better if you drink the distillation, but I assumed that if I offered you a refreshment, you would be too skeptical to drink it.”

Windu reached for his lightsaber unhooking from his belt, Ren noticed another saber dangling from the Jedi’s belt, one he’d never seen before. Mace ignited his blade and it was purple. Kylo felt a sudden urge to giggle in the middle of battle, he had never seen a purple blade....he shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts, there must have been something lingering in the atmosphere for him to think of giggling at a time like this. 

Mace Windu continued his monologue while Kylo Ren steeled himself for battle. Ren glanced again at Rey, she looked at him and their bond bloomed. He felt her light grow in his awareness and knew she was fighting off the effects of whatever had drugged her. 

“....essence becomes mine, along with their youth and vigor, as you can see....” Windu was still talking....but the longer he talked, the more time for Rey to recover. 

Finally, Windu stopped talking and moved the blade in slow circles, winding up for the first strike. Kylo readied himself, narrowed his focus and stepped toward the Ancient Jedi. Mace moved toward Kylo Ren, but Ren pushed forward into the attack instead of continuing to circle with Mace, Mace realized that Kylo Ren was keeping himself between the threat and the girl... Lightsabers sparked and crashed throwing neon fluorescence against the walls, the hiss and pop of the weapons echoed through the small space as both men fought to possess the woman in their own way. 

In the heat of battle, Kylo Ren backed Windu into the cell where Rey was still lying prone, she reached up and grabbed the lightsaber hanging on Windu’s belt and ignited it into the old Jedi. With a shocked expression, Windu used the Force to ignite the gas into the chamber again, but for him, there were no more chances. Immortality did not overcome a lightsaber to the chest cavity. Windu fell to his knees and Kylo Ren circled behind him and decapitated him. 

“Just in case,” he murmured and then held his breath. 

He replaced his saber to his belt and went to Rey. She turned off her own saber but then her legs buckled, Kylo made it to her just in time to catch her. He was on his knees cradling her, inches from the floor. He saw her shimmer, the gas receded and he realized her very essence was haloed around her body. He took a deep breath of the strange atmosphere, felt himself waver, and let part of the breath out slowly. He leaned over her still form and fused his lips to hers, he gently breathed in her sweet spirit. He felt her life force, her essence and felt it mingle with his own the way that Windu had done with his Knights but then blew hard back into her lungs. He felt his own life pour into her. Rey’s eyes snapped open imbued with the elixir of life, she grasped his head and held him firmly in place and exhaled back into him, gently. They shared this kiss of life for a few more moments, shared one breath, and one life, eyes locked on one another, the shimmer surrounded them both and then faded. 

Ben pulled away from the euphoric embrace and rested his forehead to hers. “That was not what I imagined kissing you would be like.” 

She smiled “It was not what I imagined either.” 

He held her closer and quipped “So you admit that you imagined kissing me?” 

She laughed at that “Perhaps.” 

She had imagined much more and several of her more familiar fantasies flashed though her mind. He groaned as he caught the thread of her thoughts through their strong bond. 

“Can you stand?” He asked, “I want to get out of this place.” 

“I think so,” she replied.

But he decided against testing her legs and just stood up with her still in his arms and strode towards the entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring me to life  
> https://youtu.be/SEy6WPB_txw
> 
> Breathe into me  
> https://youtu.be/6gcEyO-XqAw


	11. Chapter 11

They emerged into the light surrounded by hundreds of troopers waiting for a command. Ben supposed General Hux would live-today. Hux himself landed in Kylo Ren’s shuttle 50 ft in front of the prison. Ben just strode toward the entrance with Rey still in his arms. 

“Close your eyes and relax into me, don’t say anything.” He spoke directly into her mind. 

“Ben, where are you taking me?” Rey asked him back through the bond. 

She kept her eyes closed, which was not difficult considering the amount of sedatives that were still flowing through her veins. 

“Take us up to The Resurrection and get everyone out of here immediately.” He commanded. 

Hux looked at the girl and then looked like he might say something, but decided against it. Hux waved at the pilot to carry on while Ren moved to one of the seats. 

He settled Rey on his lap and continued to communicate using their connection. 

“I am bringing you to my ship, you are not a prisoner, but I want to make sure that you are ok and I can not just drop you off to the Resistance or they would think I am about to attack. They were occupying this system and will be back shortly, so we need to leave now. You have a habit of escaping even when you are a prisoner, so please just relax.” 

She did not continue to question him and she eventually fell asleep, which was a lot more relaxed than he anticipated. 

When she awoke, Rey was in a large bedroom. She was gowned in a clean white night gown, her hair was clean and loose and the rest of her was clean as well. The room was black with muted red lighting, the bed she was in was enormous. She lifted her head and realized her bed was also occupied. Ben was facing her, his long hair tousled from sleeping, but he was looking at her, she pulled the sheet up an inch or so higher. 

“I saw you once in a white nightgown in one of our visions, I had some made in case you ever became a guest here.” His voice was deep from sleep and rumbled pleasingly. 

She thought she detected a slight blush as he admitted this. 

“Is there anything for me to wear that is fit for wearing outside of the bed?” She inquired in a slightly sarcastic voice. 

He cleared his throat nervously, this was not how he expected this conversation to go. Save her from certain doom and he felt on top of the world, but try to discuss her wardrobe and was flustered. 

“I suppose I could have brought you to bed naked but....Yes, there are clothes for you in the smaller closet.” 

Now she was flustered, his comment making her awareness of the situation prickle. At least he didn’t just anticipate her need of bed clothes, although having a full set of clothes procured by him was unnerving too. 

“Did you bathe me and change my clothes?” She asked looking down at the pristine gown. 

“Yes.” He said unapologetically. “You were unconscious again and I had a medical droid examine you, you were already naked by that point and I thought that you would be more comfortable waking up clean and clothed.” 

She didn’t meet his eyes, but she definitely blushed and did not respond. She clearly didn’t like what he said, but his logic was sound. 

His reasons were purely platonic at the time, but now that he was remembering her soft skin he felt his blood move more quickly.

She moved off the bed, still not looking at him. He rolled to his back and sat up, the blanket dropped down to his waist revealing his unclothed torso as he watched her cautiously approach the closet. She gasped when she opened the closet. Rey wasn’t sure what she expected when she opened the closet in Ben Solo’s bedroom, but it certainly wasn’t the dozens of feminine clothes that she found, from dresses to gowns, plain linens to silk neglige’s, shoes, brushes, stockings, tunics, belts, underthings and robes. 

She realized that her mouth was still hanging open, she closed the door and turned to him, not sure what to say in this moment. He looked very expectantly at her, waiting for some reaction to let him know if she was pleased or horrified, she wasn’t quite sure what she felt, so she really couldn’t give him a sign yet. 

She tried to break the awkward tension by asking “What, no jewelry?” With a little quirk of her lips. 

He said nothing but his eyes darted to the wall behind her briefly before returning to her. 

She felt the blood drain from her face. “You’re kidding.” 

She walked the few steps to the wall and realized there were drawers imbedded in the wall, she could only guess what he had locked in those drawers. 

At that point, he jumped out of the bed and strode over to her to stood in front of her, inches away. He slowly put his hands on her shoulders, so many of his vulnerabilities revealed all at once. 

“I just thought it would be nice to have a few things prepared for you in case you changed your mind.” 

“A few? You have more clothes for me in your guest closet than I have ever worn in my life, or ever thought of wearing...I don’t even know what some of this stuff is.” 

She picked up a corset and held it out awkwardly while she inspected it. He gently took it from her and hung it back in the closet next to the gown it matched. 

“A few to me, Rey, I have an entire Order at my disposal, the resources to outfit mega class ships and while we’re speaking of it, a royal pedigree. I am not trying to overwhelm you, I just didn’t know what you would like. And I wanted to ensure that if you were ever here, you would have what you needed and anything you could want to make you comfortable. It was meant to honor you, not scare you. I had hoped that you would find these things beautiful and that they would give you pleasure.” 

Her face did not change, but she firmly told him, “Ben, unlock the drawers.” 

He removed his hands from her and walked to the wall like he was slated for execution, he pressed his hand to the drawer and it responded immediately by unlocking. He pulled it out and stepped back allowing her to see the pieces he had selected for her. She looked down at what he had acquired. They were not all ostentatious pieces, in fact, many were fairly understated. Yes, there were one or two pieces with so many jewels it was clear that wearing something like that would be meant only to brag. But there were delicate pearl combs, several pieces with a rose motif in precious metals, headpieces that looked like they were intended for royalty and quite a few pieces that seemed old. She reached for a jeweled hair comb that was a bit more on the flashy side than some of the other pieces and gently touched it. 

“Where did you get this one?” She asked.

“It was my Grandmother’s, she lived on the planet of Naboo. She was their Queen for some time. My Mother has most of her jewels that have been recovered, but I was given a few pieces as well. She was adopted, my Mother. My Grandmother died in childbirth and my Mother never knew about her until the Battle of Yavin. When things settled down, she went to Naboo, with Luke, to recover what she could.” 

“Thank you, Ben, they’re beautiful. But I could never take your Grandmothers jewelry.” 

Ben laughed a bit at this, “I can not see myself having any other use for them than as a gift.” 

She gifted him with a smile, “Yes, I suppose you can’t exactly wear them to any functions you may have here.” 

The tension eased significantly and she seemed tired again. Ben knew from the blood sample the medical droid had taken that she had been severely drugged. The droid had given her several antidotes to reduce the effects and prevent her from having ill after effects, but her body had been flooded with heavy sedatives and she was likely tired from everything she had experienced even if the drugs were cleared from her body. 

“Ben?” 

She moved toward him and lay her head on his chest, she curled her hands under her chin and just leaned into his strength for a moment. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head. 

“Can we rest for awhile longer?” She asked. 

“Of course, sweetheart.” 

He ached to carry her to the bed, but decided that her new found peace would be disturbed by this, so he led her to the bed and laid flat on his back. She surprised him by moving next to his body laying her head on his shoulder again, he wrapped his arm around her body and she rested one arm on his chest. 

“At some point, we will have to talk about...everything. But, I do love you, Ben. Thank you.” 

He was content to just hold her and tried not to think about what “everything” would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yours  
> https://youtu.be/CAjKZJarlwk
> 
> Falling in love with you  
> https://youtu.be/npwHNcGqueE
> 
> Perfect  
> https://youtu.be/eiDiKwbGfIY


	12. Chapter 12

When she woke, Ben was gone. Rey went into the closet and selected a basic off-white linen shirt, pants and a sturdy grey tunic and her found her belt in the closet. She did have to admit, it made things more comfortable to have clean clothes at her disposal. But the amount of clothes was a little overwhelming... Her lightsaber was still hanging from her belt. Ben was either incredibly distracted and forgot to remove it, or their arrangement was a little more loose than she thought. She kept it clipped to her belt and moved to the still open drawer. She selected a set of (relatively) plain hair combs and moved to the bathing facilities connected to his room. Rey pulled her hair into one knot on the back of her head and secured it with the combs. They were a dull antique looking metal with a few small pearls encrusted on the handles. 

She still needed footwear and was debating between moccasins or boots when Ben strode back in carrying breakfast. 

“I thought you would be more comfortable eating in here.” as he rested the tray on the edge of the bed. “You are wearing a set of the combs...they are beautiful on you, Rey.” 

They sat on the bed across from each other with the tray in the middle. It was mostly soft bread and fresh fruit with a few tree nuts in a small dish, but the bread was delicious and warm and the fruit was sweet. There was not much fruit to be had in the dessert and she enjoyed finding new fruits to try almost every day on Naboo, so it was one of the small pleasures that she had learned in this new life and she was glad to continue that with Ben. She soon discovered that she did not care for the nuts, whatever they were, and realized that when you were not literally starving it was exciting to choose the foods you cared to eat.

He watched her eat, she ate quite a bit, and he realized that he should have brought more food, he ate lightly in the mornings to accommodate his heavy training schedule, but she was only recently provided with regular meals. He did offer to go out for another tray, but she declined. He knew that he would try to keep this is mind moving forward. 

“I know you would like to talk, would you like me to show you around first?” He offered.

“No, I have questions for you, and I would like to discuss them.” 

“Certainly, feel free to ask me anything you like.” 

He moved the tray to a small table in the corner of the room that was flanked by two chairs and returned to sit next to her on the bed. 

She looked down at her hands and began with “Did you realize that you left my lightsaber with my things?” 

“Yes, I told you you were not a prisoner, if you feel the need to stow away on an escape pod, I would feel better if you were armed.” 

Ok, so this was a good start, she supposed. “Did you buy me clothes because you are expecting me to live here?” 

“I do not have any expectations of you, Rey. You are welcome to stay here as long as you are comfortable and as long as you need to heal and recoup. And yes, I would like you to stay longer than that. I knew feeling you through the bond that you would eventually call to me and I knew some of your feelings for me. You must have felt some of mine as well. I do not understand what is between us, but there is something and it is strong. To me, it seemed inevitable that we would find each other again at some point and I wanted to make you feel comfortable.”

She did not want to continue with this particular vein of conversation any longer.

He could feel her anxiety and knew the next questions would draw the battle lines defining their relationship. 

“Ben, I can not take you up on the offer you’ve already made, I can not abandon the Resistance, they are my friends! And I don’t think you can abandon the First Order, you are the First Order, at this point.” 

Ben knew that this was the impasse. They were on opposite sides of a war. It was...not ideal. She snickered as she heard the thought. 

“Not ideal is understating it a bit, don’t you think?” She looked up at him and smiled. 

He looked at her, her skin, her eyes, as connected as they were at the moment, he knew she was aware of how he was feeling as he looked at her. 

“I can’t lose you.” She heard in his mind, it made her hopeful. 

He stood and turned away from her. He knew that their shared closeness brought him a happiness he had never experienced, joy, peace. When he touched her hand, he was content, when she was away from him, he felt anxiety. But he had been ambitious for many years and he did not know if he could just walk away from all he had created.

Finally, he said “Stay with me for 3 days, let me think about it. I will call a halt to all operations involving the Resistance so that you do not have to worry about your friends and I will contact your...General, to let her know that you are here and safe. At the very least, you will be securing a ceasefire for a few days. Think of yourself as an ambassador of peace, if you need to. But stay with me.” 

He thought maybe he could bind her to him in that time, seduce her loyalties. She thought maybe it would be enough time to turn him. They were so wrapped up in their own thoughts, they did not hear the thoughts of the other. 

“Alright, 3 days.” 

He turned back to her and smiled. “Would you like to start with a tour or would you like to spar?” 

“I think first we should tell your Mother that I’m ok.” 

And the smile fell into a scowl. “As you wish.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Rey Solo for her editing help so far!

He was not able to find a channel that connected directly to the General; the Resistance was too worried about being tracked. They ended up creating a message and having it sent through several channels that would eventually get to her with information on how she could reach Rey if she chose to. Ben knew that she would be a fool to reach out to them; if he knew his mother at all, she would think the girl was bait. The message stated that Rey was in no danger and was here of her own accord, and made sure to explain that Ben had saved her, providing a brief account of what had happened on Veruna. Ben stood stiffly in the background while she told her story, but at the end, he stepped forward and spoke. 

“I will cease fire and gather no intelligence on the Resistance for the next three days. At the end of the three days, I will send a message to update you. However, if you initiate an attack, I will be forced to respond in kind. I know that your supplies are low and your forces scattered, so take this as a gift.” 

He ended the transmission. She took his hand and felt peace flow through him. 

“Thank you,” was all she said.

Rey knew it was incredibly difficult for him to address his mother. Thinking it best not to let him dwell on old wounds, she smiled at him and requested, “So, show me where you train.” 

He led the way through an empty hallway to a large, brightly lit, open space. On the walls and covering one table in the corner of the training room hung weapons of all shapes, sizes, and time periods. There were ropes strung tightly over the area at different altitudes. In one area, there was a thick energy shield that formed a half circle around the wall with a turret imbedded into the wall. 

“What does that do?” Rey inquired. 

Ben smiled, stepped into the force field, and entered some directions into a computer, which then retracted into the wall. He walked to face the turret and lit his saber. Suddenly, shots began to fire at him! The turret blasted pulses straight for him, which he smoothly hit with his saber, bouncing the energy back to its source. 

After a few more volleys, he stepped out and asked her, “Would you like to try?” 

She looked a little uncertain.

“It’s only set to stun, but you don’t need to worry. You won’t get hit.” His voice--and faith in her skill--was reassuring.

Cautiously, she walked into the forcefield to stand facing the wall and ignited her dual saber in front of her--yellow on one side, blue on the other. 

Ben's eyes widened. “Impressive. You made a dual saber, but I had not realized that you used two different crystals. Let’s see how you do.” 

He seemed genuinely impressed and she could feel his pride flowing through her. She took a breath and reached out with the Force, testing her powers. She felt...different, but in a good way. She was stronger and extremely focused. At once, the pulses sprang from the wall in a volley of blue and she deflected each one almost effortlessly. Following another round with the same result, Ben reset the computer. She smiled up at him, proud of herself. 

“I told you that you would be fine,” he complimented her as she walked back towards him. She received a quick kiss to the forehead. 

“Ready to spar?” she asked. After the last exercise, she could feel her adrenaline start to rush. She was energized, ready to test herself some more. 

He responded by stepping away from her and igniting his saber, pulling the hilt toward his face in a chivalrous salute. Bowing before her, he accepted her challenge. In turn, she, too, ignited her saber and gave a bit of a flourish.

They circled one another, similar to the night in the forest, each assessing their opponent. 

“You’ve become much more skilled since the last time we did this,” he commented.

“If I recall correctly, I won the last time we did this...”

He scoffed a bit at that. “You try getting hit with a Wookie's bow caster and then fighting a light saber duel...multiple light saber duels.” 

He felt the range of her fluctuating emotions as she mentally relived parts of that night, and he regretted reminding her of it. However, he used her distraction to move in with a low, sweeping strike. Rey easily blocked it and they clashed sabers in a few predictable paces. 

They fought intensely. It was a good thing the training room was so large, because the fight ranged over the whole area. When she jumped onto one of the ropes that was hanging several feet over their heads, he followed shortly after. They balanced on the thin width of the rope while they sparred each other, moving backwards and forwards across the gym. Ben jumped high overheard, out of reach of her weapon, and landed on the rope behind her. While she attempted to recover from this sudden move, he swept her feet out from under her, causing her to fall onto the padded floor below. The moment she lost her footing, he jumped down and ended the mock battle with his lightsaber inches from her throat. They both disengaged their weapons. 

Rey was displeased that she lost. 

Sensing her annoyance, he reassured her by saying, “You have great skill, but you need more training.” 

“Do you think I can learn in three days?” 

He reached down and grasped her hand to help her up. “No, I think it may take awhile. You may need some intensive training, but you're in luck; I know someone who can teach you.” 

He smiled as he spoke. She liked this side of him; it was...fun, playful. Very different from the Kylo Ren she had first met in the interrogation room. He pulled her up against his chest. “Have dinner with me tonight.” 

She was taken aback by this sudden change in conversation. 

“I thought that since I agreed to stay for three days, dinner would be provided...I may have to make a complaint about your treatment if you don’t feed me while I’m here.” 

He smiled at her cheeky response. “Well, I would hate for you to have to go to management. I was hoping to have you attend the Captain's dinner. It is a bit more...formal, I suppose...than a tray on the bed. Occasionally, I have dinner with the officers, and generally we discuss strategy and operations, but I don’t have to. I would also like to brief them on your stay and...introduce you.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my fantastic editor, Rey Solo, for her help and amazing feedback!
> 
> *This chapter has undergone a touch of editing since I first posted it.

On their way back to his room, Ben pulled out a communicator to give someone brisk instructions about their plan to attend the Captains dinner. When they reached his room, he allowed her to have use of the bathing facilities first. A short time later, she emerged, her hair wet and skin flushed and rosy.

She was beautiful. Ben had fantasized about little intimacies like this on several occasions, which is why he found himself touching her often. Small touches on the hand, a kiss on the forehead earlier, or just a brushing of their shoulders. It was companionable and soothing, and so far, Rey seemed to seek out contact with him as well. Last night, she slept stretched against him, enfolded in his arms. Needless to say, the experience was quite new for both of them.

Tearing his eyes away from her, he strode for the refresher to take his turn bathing. A few minutes later, he exited with a towel around his waist, reentering the room to the domestic scene of her--still wrapped in her own towel--brushing her damp hair. Their connection was electric at this point, hyper aware and slightly uncomfortable. He awkwardly grabbed a pair of black pants, a black tunic, and black belt, and strode back into the refresher. 

When he was dressed, he walked back into the room and saw her perusing her wardrobe while still in her towel. With the length of time he had spent in the refresher, he had assumed she'd already be dressed, as well. Saying nothing, he watched intently as she ran her fingers over the silky fabrics and soft materials hanging in her closet. Finally, she selected a gown of deep purple. He thought it was unlikely that she had ever worn anything in this color. Actually, now that he considered the thought further, he realized she had probably seen very little of the color in her whole life, much less worn it. 

In response to his gaze, she very deliberately looked at him and dropped the towel. Awareness was thick between them as his eyes drank in the sight of her. Rey pulled the gown over her head and walked toward a very flustered Ben. He was rather unsure what he was supposed to do with himself. Should he say something? Should he step back? Before he could make up his mind, she turned her back to him, lifting her hair away from her shoulders and neck. He immediately noticed that her gown plunged in the back, but there were two little ties that draped artfully over her otherwise naked shoulders and lower back. Without a word, he swallowed hard and shakily tied the strings, his fingers gently brushing her bare skin. As if unaware of his current mental state--which, because of their Force bond, was impossible--she stepped away to select a pair of simple black slippers. 

Opening the same jewelry drawer as before, Ben retreated so that he did not impede her line of sight. Rey realized that she had very little practical knowledge of how to artfully arrange her hair, supposing that her usual updo might not be appropriate for the occasion. Searching for a hairpiece that required little hairdressing expertise, she selected a jeweled headband that was merely a circlet. The jewels were the same deep purple as her gown. Placing the circlet on her head, they were on their way.

Rey followed Ben through the ship to an elegant room with a long dining table. Although there were about a dozen places set, only two empty chairs remained. The length of the table was set beside an oval picture window looking out into the dark brilliance of space. There was a glittering chandelier that hung in the center of the room over the table, made from some exotic, shimmering material that she could never hope to identify. When she and Ben entered the room, the officers at the table stood in respect. Ben led her to the head of the table, which was clearly meant for him--or, rather, for Kylo Ren--placing her in his own seat while he sat to the right of her. The officers took their seats as well. She was seated in the place of honor at the head of the table and overlooked every senior member of the ships crew. 

“Rey, I would like you to meet General Hux, Captain Phasma, and Captain Peavey.” He began with the higher-ranked individuals around the table, and then began to introduce several lesser members of the party. “Chief Petty Officer Unamo, Colonel Kaplan, Lieutenant Mikata, and...who are you?” 

Addressing Ben, the last man around the table responded in a clear voice, “Petty Officer Thanisson, Supreme Leader.” 

Ben continued, “...and Petty Officer Thanisson. I would like to introduce everyone to my guest, Rey. She is an Ambassador of Peace from the Resistance and will be staying here until further notice. You will treat her with all due respect and make sure that all of your men are informed likewise. Anyone who does not treat her as such will answer to me." 

There was a bit of shuffling and a few throats were cleared as the officers digested this news. Clearly, everyone had questions, but no one wanted to be the first to voice them. 

Officer Thanisson was the brave soul to break the silence. “Very good, sir. May I welcome you to our humble ship, The Resurrection, My Lady. We are all pleased to have you aboard.” 

Rey thought the “My Lady,” was laying it on a bit thick, but she supposed he felt it in his best interests to be as respectful as possible. Through the Force bond, Ben sensed her musings. They all should be, was his nonverbal response. 

Each attendee was presented a plate of greens by several serving crew members in white uniforms, and everyone carefully started to eat their meal. The conversation was stilted and the tension was thick; when Ben discussed the ceasefire, there was a bit of disagreement on the subject, but nothing substantial. After all of the intimacy of the last day or so, it had been easy to forget that Ben was the Supreme Leader of the First Order. 

The main course, some sort of a meat dish in a light sauce, arrived. Rey had no clue what it could possibly be, but it was delicious and she started to actually enjoy her meal. Because it was a luxury on Jakku, Rey had rarely eaten meat before. The serving crew kept their glasses filled and removed plates as they were emptied. After the main course was completely cleared, dessert dishes made their way to the diners. Full from the last courses, Rey was not sure that she could eat anything more. Never before had she had three courses in one sitting. In reality, she rarely ate three times in a day in her whole life and sometimes ate nothing. In response to this thought, Ben gave her a piercing look and reached over to take her hand, rubbing his thumb over the top of her fingers where they rested in her lap. Unfortunately, General Hux was seated next to Ben and was in a position to be able to observe this exchange. 

Finally, he could no longer control his pique. In his nascent, snide voice he demanded, “Please tell us, Supreme Leader, how you came to this...arrangement with the...ambassador. Is she not the very same girl who killed Supreme Leader Snoke?” 

The General's question was met with immediate silence. All eyes turned to Rey, who gave Ben a startled glance at the bold statement. Was that what they believed, that she had killed Snoke? Although the idea seemed ridiculous to her--how could she possibly kill Snoke and all his guards and leave Kylo Ren incapacitated?--she realized this must have been the official story Ben issued regarding the events in the throne room. A light behind her shattered, startling everyone in the room, and she could feel a hot rage building in Ben...

“Yes.” Her voice was cool and aloof as she stared at Hux. “I killed Snoke, every member of his Guard, and left Kylo Ren unconscious on the floor.” 

No one but Rey dared to speak or even move. As she continued, the room remained as silent as a crypt. “Now, however, I am here trying to manage a diplomatic solution to the strife between the Resistance and the First Order." She left her threat unspoken: Anyone who does not wish to come to a peaceful arrangement can speak to my less diplomatic side you saw the last time I was on a First Order ship. Through the Force, she could sense the officers' unease as they realized she could kill every man at this table with a thought. 

She ended her short speech with a nod to Hux and a sip of her bubbly drink. 

After a moment of silence, Ben added, “The warning to your men is for their protection, not the Lady’s.” Ben tried not to sound smug, but probably failed. Rey put Hux in his place and completely defused a difficult and potentially threatening situation. Not for the first time today, he was inordinately proud of this little scavenger, sending his prideful feelings directly through their bond so that she felt his deep approval. 

Because of their connection, he had felt close to her for several weeks; but ever since they reunited on Veruna, everything intensified in ways he was only starting to understand. Before, he was intrigued by her and drawn to her. Now that he saw how well they worked together, he realized that his desire was more akin to need. In the course of one dinner, he knew that he would do anything to bind her to him and keep her close.

The silence continued for a short eternity until Petty Officer Thanisson again decided to break it. Raising his glass to her, he offered a toast. “To the Ambassador, may you find the peace you desire.” 

To a man (and in Captain Phasma’s case, woman), every glass was emptied. 

Rey stood and the entire table stood in respect. Maintaining her cool facade, she inclined her head towards them.

“Thank you, gentlemen. I would like to retire without dessert, and bid you good evening.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a tad more intimate.

Ben quickly followed her as she confidently strode from the dining hall. He had always known she was a strong person, in both body and character, but seeing her take charge of the situation in the dining room had made it even more evident. Although she looked gorgeous walking ahead of him with her dress and hair swaying behind her, he was incredibly drawn to her determination, poise, and capability.

Once they got to his room, he quickly shut the door behind them and turned to her, grasping her and pulling her to his body. “Rey, do you have any idea how I worship you at this moment?" Knowing she would not answer--that she would be taken by surprise by his sudden words and movement--he continued. "You are a goddess to me.” 

He did not give her a chance to speak; instead, he firmly pressed his lips to hers. In response, her arms snaked around his neck and she rose onto the balls of her feet to reach him better. She pulled him tighter against her and opened her mouth to his. The kiss became frenzied, his lips warm and demanding on hers. His hands slid over her hips and lifted her around him and stalked to the bed. Placing her down at the edge of the bed, he broke contact with her mouth, staring deeply into her eyes. 

Slowly, he pulled the circlet from her hair and placed it on the table. He circled her until he could see the ties on the back of her gown and then unlaced each tie agonizingly slowly. As he finished untying the last one, he gently kissed the side of her neck and pushed the top of the gown over her shoulders and down her body until it was a silken puddle at her feet. Stepping out of the dress, she turned to him. He was pulling his shirt over his head where it quickly joined her dress. Tearing off his boots, he smoothly pushed her back onto the bed. 

He ran his hands over her body, up and down her legs, and paid homage to her entire, lithe form. In turn, she ran her fingertips and lips over his body, the hard planes of his chest, his shoulder, moaning when her mouth touched his heated skin. Moving her hands to his sides and around his back, she pulled him closer. 

Their mouths fused together again. Tongues mingled and dueled; their breaths became frenzied pants and their hands became hard in their seeking. The bond thrummed with the fire of their blood, every touch like an electric pulse. 

“Rey, please?” he murmured his question in between kisses, pulling on her lip. 

“Yes." Her response was just as breathy. 

They were both breathing heavily and he slid his hands underneath of her and grasped her firmly as soon as she assented. Slowly, he started to move above her.

By the way she moved and responded to him, he considered her almost feral in their love-making. Finally, she became pliant and he fell with her, shuddering into the abyss. 

They could do nothing but catch their breath. After several minutes, she rolled to her side, curled up, and let out a shiver. Ben wrapped his body around hers, pulling the covers over them both. He slid one arm under her head and the other over her side. 

Rey let out a serene sigh. Her thoughts were not clear, as they usually were; after this moment, they had become a hazy fog of contented satisfaction. Knowing his were probably just as nebulous, he smiled into her hair and kissed her head. 

Throughout their entire lives, neither of them had ever felt the sense of connection or belonging that they felt in this moment. Sleep came easily, but they never stopped touching. Even in their unconscious state, they sought each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Rey Solo. I need to have someone to bounce my ideas around!
> 
> If anyone else has feedback, it really helps. Please leave any comments!

Waking together, they lay in a tangle of arms and legs, entwined in a way only lovers could be. Ben slowly slid his hands over the curve of her hip and the rest of her body, enjoying the feel of her bare skin on his. She squrimed beneath his touch until she was sensitive and fully awake. Then she grabbed his hand, flipped him onto his back, and straddled him, leaning down so their noses almost touched.

“Why did you tell them I killed Snoke?” she demanded. 

“At the time, because I was disoriented after being abandoned by you. I didn’t want to explain to Hux, of all people, that I killed Snoke for you and then you left me... As it stands, I think it is best if we do not correct this lie, as it ultimately protects you.” He grasped her thighs, drawing her tighter against him, creating friction between their bodies. After last night, it felt as if they were more connected than they had ever been before; it was as if not only their relationship, but their bond, as well, had strengthened. “I meant what I said last night, Rey. I am in awe of you. I know you don’t have much experience with formal dinners or strategic meetings, but you were perfect. You presented yourself as only a queen could, and all I can do is worship at your feet.” 

She leaned down and placed a kiss on his chest at the end of that statement. His heat drew out her desire and she lingered to lightly draw her lips across his torso. Feeling his interest growing, she rested her hands on his shoulders to brace herself while she flicked her tongue up to his neck. He reached up and captured her wrists, flipping her to her back to pay homage to her in the most exquisite way possible. 

The connection between them was pure bliss, more intense than anything else either of them had experienced. They felt nothing but tranquility and euphoria. Rey could feel him in her blood in her soul, and for once, she did not think that she was alone. 

When he moved to lie around her instead on top of her, she asked, “Ben, can you tell me what happened on Veruna?” 

He nuzzled her neck and then rolled to his back, pulling her alongside him while he tried to collect his thoughts. After a moment, he cautiously responded with a question of his own. “How much do you remember?” 

“A bit," she admitted, "but some parts are fuzzy and others don’t seem to make sense. Can you just start at the beginning?”

He paused a moment while deciding where, exactly, the beginning was. “I arrived with three of my Knights; they were the best of what was left, after Snoke... When we arrived, I found you in an underground cell, but you could not awaken. 

"An ancient man--one of the last remaining Jedi from the old Republic, by the name of Mace Windu--entered the room after us. He activated a gas, and as my Knights breathed it in, he pulled them to him to breathe in their life force. It made him young and more powerful. Apparently, the gas came from a flower called the ‘Breath of Life,’ uniquely native to Moraband.” 

“Where’s Moraband?” she interrupted. 

“It’s where many of the Sith once resided. There are many ancient secrets to be found there. Windu had gone there after he was presumed dead to uncover some of these secrets--the flower was one of them. Apparently, it has to be distilled to work, and it works best if the victim drinks it. I assume, because it is less concentrated in vapor, that’s why he needed three men.

“He and I fought. He fought very well--he was truly a skilled warrior. You struck him and he activated the vapor, but he died before it did him any good. Then I noticed that you were affected by it; you were surrounded by a halo, and I could see your life force around your body. You were still drugged and weak, and I wasn’t sure if you were injured. I took a few breaths of the gas until I felt as though my own life was mist and vapor. Then I breathed in your essence. I could taste you, Rey, the sweetness of the Light that is in you. It was....exquisite, like nothing I’ve ever experienced before.” 

She could feel him grapple with some of these emotions; they were so close now that the bond was like a glimmering thread between them, allowing emotion pass back and forth without either of them having to reach for it. Rey sat up so that she could look down at him and finished the story for him. “And then you breathed into me as deeply as you could.” 

“Yes.”

“You wanted to save me.” 

“Yes. But then you saved me. You held on and we shared our breath and shared the essence of life. Our lives mingled, Rey. I have not felt the same since that night. There is still a darkness in me, but the Light is stronger now. Different than before. I can still taste you and feel you deeply." A wave of regret washed over his face as he continued, "But I worry that I sent a part of my poisoned soul into when I tried to revive you. And I have struggled with that.” 

“I do not feel tainted by you.” She smiled. “I feel stronger and I have found a sense of belonging that I have always sought. I am meant to be with you.”

Fighting to explain herself, to turn her abstract thoughts into words, she continued, “But, I don’t want to rule over an evil empire, Ben. I can’t be your partner in bringing fear to countless worlds. I know that I only have until tomorrow to answer you, but I know that I need you. Please, can we find another way?” 

Pulling her down for a soft kiss, he murmured, “I love you. We will figure it out...tomorrow. I still have another day.” What Rey didn't realize was that Ben had already thought of an outline to form a new government, one that was at least palatable to him. Before he could tell her, though, he needed at least another day to work out some ideas and construct some critical parts.

Rey kissed him again. “Okay, what would like to do today?” 

He smiled slyly up at her. “Today... I want to join you in the refresher.” 

With that, he pulled her off the bed and carried her into the refresher.


	17. Chapter 17

After a day spent indulging themselves in sensuality and intimate secrets, Rey curled into Ben in her sleep, finally exhausted. Ben, too, felt soporific, but knew that the third day, the end of the agreed cease-fire, was nearing. He watched her sleep and breathed in the smell of her hair; he imagined a future with her, shaping and molding it in his mind, trying to imagine a way to bring stability to the galaxy and give them both a chance to be happy. There was much keeping him awake late into the false night of space, and he spent many hours deciding the future of the First Order and the galaxy.

Upon waking on the third day, they knew that they needed to come to an understanding. Snuggled under the covers, they could each feel the other's anxiety about the nearing end of their arrangement. A compromise would have to be formed before anything could move forward. 

“Ben," Rey began, a serious note in her voice, "we need to make some decisions... What do you want? Right now, what do you desire for the future?” 

Anxious at the thought of the future, he said, “Right now, my desire is clouding my ability to think about anything.” Slipping below the sheet, he began to roam with hands and mouth. He kissed her pubic bone and slid his hands down her sides, anchoring them on her hips. 

He grasped her tight against him and flipped her question back on her. “What do you desire?” 

“You,” she replied.

After sating their immediate desires, they lay replete. 

“Mm, feel better?” he mumbled into her hair. 

She stretched leisurely against him, smiling contentedly at the face she had come to know so well. “Much better.”  
There was no point in stalling further. The time left in their third day was already ticking away, so he grudgingly shared his musings with her. “I have thought of a way that the First Order and the Resistance may find a balance... Unfortunately, recently I have not had as much time for contemplation as I normally would. I have a certain guest who has been very distracting.” 

She brushed her fingertips down the planes of his stomach, teasing him by saying, “I’ll show you distracting.” 

“I will need you to send another message to your General. Then, I can explain what I have in mind and see if we truly can come to terms,” he explained. 

Rey wasted no time in sending a message to Leia, and they waited about an hour before they received a reply. General Organa would meet, as requested, but only if Kylo Ren and Rey met with her on Naboo; the fleet was moving to a new location. He knew that the Resistance had looked at Dulathia as an option for a command center, but suspected that they were ultimately forced to find a different, more remote location for a base. Connecting with Dulathia was a strong move; after they denied permission for the Resistance to use Dulathia for their base, the local officials likely offered money and weaponry as a consolation. During the lull of diplomacy, the Resistance was likely finding new recruits.

Kylo Ren realized that he must remember at all times that his opponent was shrewd and fairly ruthless, even where he was concerned. He explained to Hux that he would be meeting with the General, and gave him a rough outline of how and where the meeting would take place, closing off the report with, “I will take my shuttle to the surface of Naboo where I will meet with their General. She and I will discuss terms of a compromise with our Ambassador of Peace.” 

Hux was predictably annoyed at the knowledge of this meeting, and that he was clearly not invited. “I thought she was THEIR Ambassador,” Hux argued, glaring at Rey. His every word was laced with distrust and discontent.

Hardening his gaze, he responded to his General in a cold yet forceful voice. “As Rey’s purpose is to bring peace between BOTH factions, it would appear that she is an ambassador to both." Having stopped Hux's complaints before they could continue, he ordered, "Now, prepare my ship.”

As Hux left to do his bidding, Ben looked to Rey. Although his face was expressionless, she could feel his anxiety about meeting with the Resistance...and finally facing his mother.‘/


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally skipped chapter 17! I just added it, so if you haven’t seen it yet, sorry!

As they had agreed, the Supreme Leader, the Leader of the Resistance, and the Ambassador of Peace met on the planet Naboo. The Resistance moved to a new, undisclosed location, leaving Leia behind, amidst protest, to meet with Ben and Rey. She remained with one pilot and a small ship to rendezvous with her followers after the meeting. 

The princess general sat at a long table as the young couple walked into the lush villa. Maps and books were haphazardly strewn about the room. Although Leia was reviewing several maps and studying a screen, she looked up when she felt them enter, meeting the gaze of her son. Rey followed Ben through the door to the table, where they sat opposite the general. The long table allowed both parties to remain at an acceptable distance. 

Being Force-sensitive herself, Leia could faintly feel the emotion flowing through them and noticed the balance of the Force surrounding them. After a moment, she took the initiative to begin the proceedings. "Thank you both for coming. Please, make yourselves welcome here." Then, addressing Rey directly, she asked, "Rey, will you be included in these negotiations?

Interrupting whatever she may have said, Ben smoothly made his presence and authority known by announcing, “Yes, General Organa. Because Rey is our Ambassador of Peace, she is invested in achieving peace between our factions.” 

“I see,” was Leia’s reply. And, she did see. She could see a faint blush dusting Rey's cheeks, the natural manner in which their bodies angled towards one another, and the way her son’s eyes automatically moved to gaze on Rey’s face. Of course, just the fact that the girl seemed to have been the reason that they were meeting at all would indicate that something had happened between the two over the last few days. As Ben had mentioned in their first communication, he was well aware that Resistance forces were scattered and ill-equipped to combat the First Order. He held a much stronger position than she did, and they both knew it. Negotiating at all was...unexpected.

During the dark times of the Rebels, times like the Resistance was facing now, the most logical move was to hide and amass forces. They would look for financial backing, replenish the fleet, and secure a base while making sure that there was always a second fallback. Leia had been prepared to hide and rebuild until they were strong enough to be a threat. Only then would they meet with the First Order; and generally, that meeting would be on the battlefield. 

Ben resumed the conversation again, moving straight to the heart of the meeting, by stating, “I will outline a system of government that I feel would be amenable to me, General, and you will let me know if the Resistance would be willing to participate.”

“Very well,” she agreed. Her face remained impassive as she gazed on the face of her son.

“First, each planet will have two representatives in this government. Both will be elected, one for a lifelong term and the other for only one year. The second representative may never serve again.” 

Leia raised her eyebrows at this but said nothing. 

He took this as approval to continue. “Second, there will be two hereditary kings over the entire form of government. Each faction--the First Order and the Resistance--will appoint a king. Each king--or queen, I suppose--will retain authority over their forces. The kings will be responsible for military campaigns and act as heads of state, residing primarily in the capital. During times of conflict, one king shall remain in the capital, while the other remains with the fighting forces. The representatives from each planet will form the legislation, collect taxes, and keep both militaries outfitted so that they receive equal resources. I will be the King representing the existing First Order.” 

More nuances emerged as Ben outlined a government that had great potential to be stable as well as appealing to both sides. 

Leia did not interrupt him as he summarized the proposed government, waiting until he finished to ask questions. “And where would you propose to establish the Capital of this new government?” 

“Naboo would be an excellent choice.” 

General Organa did not like this suggestion, and freely expressed her opposition. “No, not Naboo. This is the home planet of the old Emperor.” 

“It is also the home planet of the former Queen Amidala, leader in the Senate of the Galactic Republic; and the planet still has strong ties to the Naberrie family.”

Rey felt out of her depth at this point. She did not know anything about this Naberrie family, and was certainly not fluent in the history of galactic politics. Clearly, she was the only one in the room who was unsure of where the conversation had led. 

“I apologize, Rey,” Ben explained, sensing her confusion. “The Naberrie is my lineage. This very home belonged to the former queen and now belongs to General Organa, which is why she knew it would be safe to meet us here. My family has strong ties to this home, as my grandparents were married here.” Ben was slowly growing agitated at the resistance he met on this detail.

Although she could see her son's temper begin to flare, Leia remained calm as she explained, “It is also almost in the Outer Rim, and does not make for a strategic stronghold if any uprisings occur. In addition, it is too close to Tatooine and the Hutts for me to comfortable that it will be defensible.” 

Attempting to defuse the situation, Rey turned to Ben and reached for his hand under the table. “Would you be open to any other system as a Capital?” As soon as their hands met, calmness descended over him. She grounded him even with the slightest touch. Rey felt the change in his demeanor, and Leia felt the shift in them both. 

“Corellia,” she demanded. “It is not Coruscant; we are not re-building the old Capital, and I think you are wise in making that point. However, it is still a Core planet and already well developed. Thus, it will be easily defensible and a better fit.”

Ben clenched his fist, his anger surging again. Rey responded by squeezing him hard. He drew enough control from her to continue the conversation in a professional manner. “I had not set out to honor Han Solo by creating the capital in his birthplace.” 

“There are not many core systems left now that the Hosnian system is gone.” Leia countered. At this point, she was truly intrigued as to what was happening between her son and Rey. They were clearly in love, but there was something even stronger between them. 

Rey processed all of the information from both parties and realized that they were at an impasse. Unfortunately, Ben was having a hard time remaining composed and collected.

Taking the initiative to help the two sides reach a compromise, Rey asked, “Gener-- Leia, is the location of the capital your only concern regarding this plan?” 

“It is the only holdout that would not be surmountable. I do have a few concerns with how power would be allocated between the royals and the representatives and how they would keep each other in check. However, those are details, and probably ones that will be hammered out for generations if this government moves forward.” 

“Ben,” Rey spoke softly, his gaze quickly meeting hers, “do you have another suggestion? Another location that you would prefer? Maybe not Naboo, but it does not have to be Corellia if you are opposed. Perhaps Talus or Tralus?”

Many of the best ships in the galaxy were built in the Corellian system. While Rey was out of her depth when it came to the history of the Galactic Republic, she at least knew that there were other humanoid planets within the Corellian system besides Corellia itself, although Corellia was certainly the most popular destination. 

“Talus would be preferable, if we could convince them,” Ben agreed. Everyone relaxed at the concession. 

“It would be best if I spoke to them first...” Leia suggested. She looked at her son and said, “It’s a good plan, if you are willing to follow through.” Turning to Rey, she gently asked, “Rey, would you mind giving us a moment? There is a lovely balcony through those doors that overlooks the lakes and waterfalls. It is quite enchanting.” 

Rey looked to Ben to make sure he was comfortable with this suggestion. Feeling his acceptance through the connection, she silently asked him if he wanted her to stay. Although she could tell he was slightly uneasy at the concept, he replied in turn and told her he would be fine. 

Turning away from the man beside her, she softly smiled at Leia. “Of course,” she said, and left. 

Leia had felt her son's acceptance to the proposition and understood that he and Rey had communicated with each other using more than intuition. 

“She’s an incredible young woman,” Leia complimented, watching Rey disappear through the double doors. 

“Yes, she is.” Ben easily agreed on this observation, but was not eager to engage in the coming conversation. 

“Ben.” He flinched at the name and her use of it. “Do you intend to make her your queen in this new government?” Leia's eyes softened as her son met her gaze. Clearly, that was not the question he was anticipating. 

His response was dryly delivered. “It depends on how this is resolved. She refuses to represent the First Order, and she will not abandon her friends in the Resistance. If we can secure peace because of her, then she will have essentially made me her king." He swallowed his desire to end the conversation, forcing himself to continue, to open up to the mother he had not seen in so long. "I am here because of her; but yes, I will marry her, if she agrees.” 

Leia had already guessed as much, and responded by stating, “You have a sensitivity to her, something that bridges you both. I sense strong currents running between the two of you, but I cannot decipher them.” 

Her son hesitated, unsure of how much he wished to disclose to the woman across from him. “Yes, we share a type of Force bond that I have never felt before. It is strong, and very different from the bonds of family, like the one you had with Luke Skywalker. I have never heard of such a thing, but there is no one left to ask.” Although he was still uncomfortable with the general, there really was no one else who might be able to explain this bond between Rey and himself. Certainly, she was the only person to see it.

He thought for a moment before he decided to continue. “It is another reason why this peace must be established. There is nowhere that she would be safe otherwise, and no life available to her if we cannot agree. I can hear her thoughts and locate her through our bond. She...complicates things.” Shrewdly, Leia immediately understood the implication and what it meant. Ben could find Rey anywhere, and if she was with the Resistance, the location of any base would never be secret... But it also meant that Ben could not knowingly attack that base while Rey was there.

Complicated indeed.

Mother and son experienced their own deep currents as implications and speculations were realized and reactions analyzed. The bond between them had always been strong in the Force, stronger than her connection to Luke. It was one of the things that, in hindsight, pushed Han away, the special relationship that he could not be a part of. One of her many regrets. 

Leia felt the girl reaching out to Ben, offering comfort, and she gave him a sad smile. "I am glad that she gives you the peace that I could not. And Ben...I’m sorry.” 

Wordlessly, he stood and strode away, leaving the house through the front door to find a quiet spot. He felt Rey pull the thread of their connection and he allowed her presence to sooth him, but he did not speak with her. 

The princess and now general found the intriguing Rey deep in contemplation looking over the majestic falls. She could feel the link with her son and knew that they were connecting again. 

She waited until Rey looked up. “He is happier with you. He is dealing with his pain, and is doing his best to remove the specter of darkness.” Taking her hand, she intently held the younger woman's gaze. “Thank you.” 

Not knowing what to say to such sincere and heartfelt gratitude, Rey just squeezed the hand in hers. 

Leia left her with one last instruction. “Find the good in him and hold onto it, Rey."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the major sources of inspiration that I draw from is an amazing video on YouTube by Wayward Jedi. I will include a link to one video in particular that really resonates with how I feel.  
> https://youtu.be/qEYCYL_9jl8

General Organa spent the rest of the evening discussing terms with her advisors, who agreed with the general outlines suggested by her son. She felt a maternal pride that had been forgotten for many years; he had a fine mind and was re-discovering his compassion. The girl was able to share his struggle. Rather than overcoming their humanity, their powers connected them in a way that grounded them both. The fight for Ben Solo was not over, but she felt hope again. She was dedicated to working with what he had offered, and felt that his plan could secure a stable government and would try to flesh out the details with her people.

After working well into the night, Leia, Ben, and Rey spent the night in the luxurious lake house that once belonged to a queen, albeit on opposite sides of the house. 

Ben was uncomfortable most of the time that he was in the house with the general...his mother. Mom. He sighed. Having Rey nearby made him want to embrace the Light more. Not completely, but he knew that he was not able to suppress all compassion... He would have to learn to balance his ambitions, his love for her and the seductive nature of the Dark side. 

With the return of his compassion brought guilt. Seeing his mother reminded him of his father. The guilt of what he had done to Han Solo was a difficult burden. Unwilling to let Rey or his mother feel his conflict, he tried not to dwell on these emotions. He was not ready to completely face what he had done; but he knew that the day was coming when he would no longer be able to keep it hidden, and Rey would feel his burden.

Rey was not in their room when he woke. Over their short time together, he had already grown used to her warm body curled into his as he slept. As he went downstairs in search of her, he found Rey accompanied by his Mother, the two of them eating breakfast and drinking juice made from the shuura fruit (a fruit native to Naboo) in their retiring clothes. He was a bit overdressed for the meal, but his dark clothes held him like sturdy armor. The two women were talking companionably, but when he entered the room, conversation ceased. He sat on the opposite side of the table from the two women, unaccountably angered that Rey seemed so at ease with his Mother, while he was so obviously tense. 

After an interminable meal, Leia received a message from her advisors; she had enough support to commit the Resistance to this new charter of government. It was not the Old Republic, and it was not the fully representative government she would prefer, but the First Order would cease its campaign of terror. Many systems would get a voice in the government, but most importantly, the war would end and neither side would be annihilated. Former governments had caused the balance of power to swing like a pendulum--the Republic, the Empire, the New Republic. Stability had not been achieved since before her birth; maybe now was the time for compromise. 

Ben and Leia signed the necessary documents that enabled the plan to move forward and agreed to meet again after the new Capital was established to begin drafting votes for the Resistance monarch. Another meeting would follow wherein outlines would be given to the participating systems on how to conduct a vote for their representatives. Hopefully, dual coronations would follow. Speaking of a more permanent relationship was something that Ben and Rey would need to discuss soon, especially considering the direction of their negotiations. 

As they concluded negotiations, Rey tightly hugged Leia, asking her to pass on her love to Finn, Poe, BB8, Rose... Ben again felt troubled as he listened to an increasingly long list of friends that she left behind. When Ben and his mother clasped hands to signify their mutual agreement, he felt his mother’s Force sensitivity through the barrier of his gloves. He felt her sorrow and her hope and her regrets, and she, in turn, felt his reaction to it all. 

His throat thick with emotion, he turned on his heel and marched away toward his ship. Rey followed close behind, in tune with his grief. Comforting him for a few minutes until his composure returned, they made their way to his ship. When they were settled into the cockpit, she briefly touched his hand, sending as much reassurance as she could to him. He needed this reminder of what he had given up in his anger, so she said nothing, just offered her peace. As she watched Leia’s ship take off right before theirs, she prayed that things would get better--for all of them


	20. Chapter 20

Things did not get better. They got far worse.

As Leia’s ship broke atmosphere, the dark shadows of the First Order Fleet abruptly came into orbit. Both Rey and Ben could see the ships disengaging from lightspeed and heard the echoing boom that accompanies a ship that large pulling in from lightspeed this close to a planet.

At once, Ben knew that there was trouble. He had commanded the fleet to remain in the outer rim near Utapau, far enough away that they would not cause concern, but close enough that they could reach Naboo if trouble arose. If they were disregarding his orders, something dire must have happened. Ben engaged the shuttle's engines and lifted off the ground. Scanning his communications, he listened for a message from his fleet that could explain the situation, but found nothing. Frustrated and somewhat worried, he put out a message demanding Hux to debrief him on the current condition. As they exited the planet’s atmosphere, they realized that a tractor beam was drawing Leia's ship into The Resurrection. Ben's breath hitched as he began to piece together the situation.

“Ben, what are they doing?!” Rey cried. 

He didn't see it necessary to answer; they both knew it was ominous. A few minutes after The Resurrection swallowed the smaller ship, they received a message from General Hux. Anger rising, Ben retrieved the message.

“We refuse to cede any of the First Order's power to the Resistance or any other planet or system," the General began. "You will not create a new government. We have your mother; if you attempt to continue with this plan, I will respond as I see fit."

Rey gasped at such an evil threat. Ben simmered with rage, reciting the promise he made to himself when he became Supreme Leader...no more lashing out. No more destroying hardware in a fit of rage. He would swallow his anger and use that hatred to make him powerful and achieve his goals. 

“No, Ben. Don’t use hate.” She pleaded softly. “We will find an answer.” She was every bit as angry as he was, but would not risk losing Ben to the Dark Side. Not again.

Swallowing his anger, Ben took a few calming breaths. He knew how to center himself if he needed. Although he did not want to, he kept himself disciplined. 

For now.

“They're fueling up to make another jump to lightspeed! We need to hurry! How can we get on that destroyer?”

Seeing that she was right, he searched his thoughts for any possible solution. He would not fail Rey or his mother. “What was the name of that Petty Officer from dinner? The one who liked you.” He remembered thinking the scrawny little officer liked Rey a little too much, but now was not the time to think about that...

“No, it’s certainly not the time to think about that,” Rey responded to his unspoken jealousy as she racked her brain for the name. “Thanisson! His name was Petty Officer Thanisson.”

Once the name left her lips, he entered it through the search engine on the computer. Finding a transmission code, he hurriedly set about sending a message to Thanisson to demand the coordinates of their destination. Ben connected to Thanisson over audio.

“Petty Officer Thanisson." Ben's voice commanded attention; had she been a member of the First Order, Rey would have felt somewhat intimidated, too. "This is your Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. I have reason to believe that General Hux is attempting a mutiny. The Fleet is preparing to jump to hyperspace. What are the coordinates of the destination?” 

Reed Thanisson was already sending the coordinates. “You should be receiving them now, sir. We will be making the jump shortly.” 

Reviewing the coordinates, Ben saw that the fleet was headed towards the Sullust system. “Very good, Thanisson. I will contact you when we reach the system. Do not tell anyone of our communication.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Thanisson had hardly completed the address before Ben cut the communication.  
______

Immediately after emerging from hyperspace, Ben landed his ship on the belly of the destroyer and cut the power. Someone would know that he was there, but he was betting that Hux did not have the approval of the entire fleet and that whoever tracked his ship would not be concerned that the Supreme Leader had followed his own fleet. He suspected that Hux would try to distance himself from Kylo before attempting to wrest power; as such, it was doubtful that the rest of his men even knew what Hux was doing. Otherwise, he would have already been attacked. Turning on low auxiliary power, Ben re-established communications with Thanisson. 

“Thanisson, I need to board the ship. Find somewhere I can land.” Ben commanded. 

“Yes, Supreme Leader. Docking Bay 2 will open momentarily.” Several tense minutes passed in physical silence although Ben and Rey spoke with each other through their Force bond. 

“This will be dangerous, Rey. I would like you to stay here until I rescue my mother.” Ben's concern for her safety was so thick, she felt as if she could reach out and grasp it. 

As much as she wished she could do as he instructed to relieve his worry, she knew she had to disappoint him. Regret tinged her thoughts as she responded. “She is my General. I’m here to keep the peace, even if we enter into aggressive negotiations.” 

Feeling her determination, Ben knew that she would not sit here and wait, no matter how many times he may ask. Although he was unsettled at the thought of her being in danger, he finally decided it would be easier to protect them both by keeping them close. If she reluctantly agreed to wait on the ship as he had wanted, he would be distracted by second guessing whether she would remained there. 

For once, he could understand the teaching of the old Jedi to avoid attachments. If you have attachments, you are constantly plagued by the fear that someone or something else will rip them from you. 

A realization hit him like a boulder had dropped on his head. Attachments. Plural. Much as he tried to distance himself from her, it would truly be painful for him to lose his mother. 

“Sir, this is Thanisson. Please proceed to Docking Bay 2.” 

Looking over at the dark-haired man beside her, Rey reached for Ben’s hand. She felt his turmoil and his painful epiphany. They said nothing, simply shared a moment in each other's presence. 

Wordlessly, Ben started enough of his ship to move him through the glittering darkness of space into the assigned bay.


	21. Chapter 21

Kylo Ren strode purposefully through the labyrinthine halls of the large destroyer, his long legs eating up the distance between him and his destination--the Bridge. Trailing behind him was a shorter, but equally determined Rey. They avoided communication, instead focusing on getting to Leia as quickly as possible without drawing any undue attention. 

As soon as they turned the corner and the Bridge was in full view, Ben could see Hux standing next to his mother--pontificating. She was already cuffed and guarded by two stormtroopers. Hux looked up when he noticed a slight ripple of excitement at the entrance and immediately grabbed the princess, resting the barrel of a blaster against her temple. He stayed behind the shield of her body as best he could, but he was clearly taken by surprise at the appearance of a very angry Kylo Ren. Captain Phasma was also near the cluster of agitated, arguing bodies when she also saw Kylo Ren. As he drew nearer, she did not hesitate to pull her own blaster and train it on him. 

“How did you get here?” Hux stammered in his high, aristocratic whine.

“Let her go.” Kylo Ren demanded, refusing to waste any words arguing with the traitor. 

“That girl,"--he inclined his head to Rey while he spoke--“killed our Supreme Leader and all of his guards, assaulted you, and now you are allowing her to dismantle our fleet!! You were negotiating with our enemy! Maybe you have always planned to betray us. After all, she IS your mother!” Hux became more agitated as he spoke and Ben wondered if he was so high strung that he would literally snap at any moment. 

Wordlessly, Rey suggested the basic outline of a plan to Ben. It was not the best plan, but Hux had his finger on the trigger and a blaster pressed against The General. 

“No. Absolutely not." Ben's response was also silent but firm, and he glared at her for emphasis. 

“You can't disarm Hux and Phasma simultaneously AND do it before one of them gets a shot off at you or Leia. If you have a better plan, let me know,” Rey argued back.

Hux watched the two intruders glaring at one another, completely ignoring him for the moment, and it incensed him even more.

Trying to remove the blaster was essential but must be done as carefully as possible. Ben could not risk being a second too late pulling it from his hand or not pulling it with enough force while his fingers were around it. Also, he wasn't close enough to be certain a Force freeze would be completely effective. 

Kylo looked at his Bridge Officers. With eyes and a face like steel, he very calmly demanded any Officer that was with him to remove their weapon and move to stand behind them. Captain Phasma was the only officer to stand her ground; surprisingly, all the others dutifully moved behind Rey and Ben, leaving a pile of blasters littered on the floor.

During this exchange Leia remained regal and collected. Born the daughter of a Queen, bred to be a Princess and daughter of the Senate, she was a noble prisoner. She, who at 5’1” faced Darth Vader and rounds of torture, who watched her home planet destroyed by an Empire that was built upon evil, who had lost every member of her family, would not be moved by the threat of this little man. He could not scare her and she radiated ennui since she had been brought on board. 

“Rey, NO!” Ben frantically tried to command her through their connection.

“Ben, you’ve thought it through. I’ve seen it, there is no other chance. I can do this.” She tried to send reassurance to him, largely failing. He felt her underlying fear.

Taking a deep breath, Rey stepped forward to stand next to Ben and draw the aim of Capt. Phasma, announcing, “You have made a grave mistake today, both of you." Turning her gaze solely to Hux, she cooly addressed the man. "General Hux, you are a fool. What could you possibly hope to accomplish now?”

Hux whined a reply, he spoke at length becoming more and more enraged articulating his grievances. 

“YOU! How dare you! I am the General of the First Order, I have annihilated an entire system with a command. Who are you? Some girl? An Ambassador?” Armitage Hux was near hysteria, his grip on Leia remained steadfast, but his attention was increasingly focused on Rey. She intuitively guessed that if Ben antagonized him, he would be cautious, but he was not afraid of her and all of his petty jealousies were being easily directed at her. Ben stayed quiet, simmering with determination and anticipating the moment he would have to act.

“All I want is peace between us.” Rey tried to placate him.

“Peace!” Hux shrieked, “Peace! You killed our Supreme Leader and have the gall to board our ship, expecting to be seated as our guest!” 

“Yes, I do!” Rey yelled across the Bridge. “And I expect you to move that blaster before I decide to stop being patient with you!”  
And in a moment of passion, Hux pointed the blaster at Rey.

In that instant, several things happened at once. Leia ducked from his grip. Ben used the Force to freeze him in place and pulled the gun out of his hand at the same time. And Captain Phasma fired at Rey....


	22. Chapter 22

Rey had expected this and accepted the risk. She knew that the Peace between the First Order and the Resistance had to be kept or Ben and all of her friends would constantly be in danger from each other. She knew that if Leia or Ben died, Peace would die too. 

She knew all of those things as she saw Hux begin to move the blaster and knew the inevitable reality was that Phasma would fire at her. The Force spurred her on, giving her the exact moment to pull her saber, quickly ignite one side, spin her blade forward and return the pulse to its source. Rey did it with the exact timing and precision required and the shiny armor of the Capt. Crumpled into a smoking heap. 

Almost faint with relief, Ben saw the whole thing as he immobilized Hux. Leia walked over toward her son, with a casual gesture, he removed her restraints while she retrieved a blaster and stood proudly next to him. 

__________

Breathless from the excitement, Rey gasped “What should we do with the traitor?” As she glared at a still frozen General Hux. 

The Dark side of the Force gathered near Ben and he could feel it calling to him for vengeance. Both of the women standing next to him could feel the subtle mist of evil.

Distractedly, Leia answered Rey, “We could put him on trial, make him the first example in our new government....”

“Or we could just kill him now.” Ben said in a low contemptuous voice as his body was slowly drawn toward the defenseless Hux. He always hated Hux and now he envisioned ripping his spine from his body....visions of darkness danced before his eyes.

Suddenly a blaster shot flared across the deck and hit Hux full in the chest! Rey let out a little yelp of surprise and Hux immediately went to his knees from the impact. He grasped his wound and looked at it before falling to the floor, dead. 

“Ok, we’ll just kill him now then.” Leia said, casually waving a smoking blaster. There were some anxious yells from the Officers still standing behind the trio.

Ben shook the darkness away from him and the seduction was ended. “Mother!” He scolded.

“You said ‘kill him now.’ I’m the only one with a blaster, so...I did. Don’t get sentimental now.” She argued back.

Clenching fists and teeth, Ben fought off this new wave of emotion he had not experienced in a long time. Family disputes. He ignored his Mother and turned to the closest Officer near him.

“Captain Peavey, you’re in charge now, I’ll be in my quarters. Find a room for the General. An actual room, that is NOT a euphemism for the cell block!” Kylo Ren gave commands to restore order to his Bridge. He was good at that, taking the parts of his life that were in chaos and finding little pieces that he could control and put them back in order. But his nerves were frayed, his emotions unstable.

“Get Hux and Phasma out of here and have someone clean up my Bridge. Have the bodies jettisoned and then plan a course for the Corellian System. We will be moving the Fleet to Talus,” he commanded.


	23. Chapter 23

As Ben and Rey visited different locations on Talus, they toured and compared it’s three major cities Dearic, Nashal and Qaestar Town. Leia, Kaydal Connix and Finn would likewise analyze the same cities for their own criteria. Ben and Rey had inspected Qaestar Town, which boasted the largest spaceport on the planet, but it was dirty and overrun with gangs and a heavy criminal element. Sometime soon, Ben would make it a point to come into this city and “encourage” it’s citizens to keep the peace. It wouldn’t take too long, but he was hoping to find a location that held a better reputation for hospitality to it’s visitors. Dearic was the Planet’s Capital and already had adequate infrastructure, but Ben and Rey agreed that they wanted to keep the planetary and galactic capitals separate, if possible. 

That left Nashal....Stepping off of the transport, Ben and Rey looked around the beautiful city, it was located on the Mephyt River, and at first glance, they were very encouraged by what they saw. Historically, Nashal was known to be a diplomatic location for the Republic and even after it’s fall, the city kept it’s air of culture and refinement. While the idea that it was prominent in the workings of the Republic was not attractive to Ben, the fact that the city was known for hosting opposing sides and encouraging a peaceful outcome did give it a certain appeal. He explained some of the history to Rey while they strolled along the banks of the Mephyt. The City reminded him of Rey, he decided. Peaceful, beautiful and capable of forcing two opposing sides by sheer will. In that moment, he realized that it would be a perfect place to start this new chapter. She felt his approval and agreed. To Rey, it just felt like the right place, reaching out with the Force, she felt the warmth of the sun, the cold of the water and the balance of it all like she did on Ahch-To. There was a sense of homecoming.

Lodgings had already been prepared for the pair and after dinning out on the town, they retired to a large suite overlooking the city. There was no need for discussion on the subject of which city they both preferred as their bond communicated that clearly. But Rey did want to discuss a second option in case the Resistance disagreed with their choice.

Ben led her to the window to look out into the night, “I would prefer Qaestar Town next. At some point I will have to clear the city out and have it cleaned up since it does have the largest spaceport. Numerous beings will be commuting through that city even if it is not the Capital.” He stated. “But it will be Nashal, I am confident of that. My mother will capitalize on it’s Republic origins.” 

Listening to his logic, she was always impressed with his vast amount of knowledge on so many subjects. His mastery of history, in particular, was always vast even when discussing remote locations, it was obvious that he was also well-traveled and understood the local current customs in addition to the history. His skill as a pilot was also frequently exhibited, on this planet alone he piloted several crafts with ease. Piloting was one of the few areas she excelled, but still her skill was inferior to his. While she admired his capability in almost all things, sometimes she still worried that she was out of her depth in this new life. Maybe he would tire of her simple upbringing and lack of political tutelage. They had never discussed a more permanent commitment beyond his request that she give him three days after her rescue from Veruna. And while she knew that the reason he was compromising was to be with her and could feel his love for her, some part of him was still not whole. He held some part of himself away from her, locked tight in the vault of his mind. As a result, she kept these feelings of insecurity from him as well. 

The following morning, Ben left early to find breakfast. He loved to find new foods for Rey to try and enjoyed having food ready for her as soon as she woke. Knowing that she spent most of her life hungry was difficult for him to accept and he made it a point to avoid any situation that would leave her hungry. Including just for a few moments in the morning, he wanted to have something prepared for her the moment she woke. 

Piled high with assorted delicacies, Ben carried a tray back to their room when he heard a familiar voice. The voice was a guttural rumbling that ended in a high-pitched whine. Chewbacca. Ben turned toward the voice and dropped the tray as he stared into the face of Chewbacca, his hand unconsciously grabbing his healed flank where he had been hit by the bow caster. That injury was significant and left an expansive, ugly scar; a grotesque reminder of that fateful day. 

Man and Wookie stared into each other’s face unsure of how to react. Ben itched to reach for his lightsaber and Chewy considered ripping Kylo Ren’s arms from the sockets. Neither being acted on their impulses and instead there was an awkward silence. A flurry of custodians broke the tension as the tray and food were cleared and cleaned. Ben gave them his information and asked to have a tray sent up to his lodgings. The efficient workers agreed and he was left again with Chewbacca.

Moaning a question, Chewbacca started the conversation. Ben responded by answering, “Yes, she is upstairs and she is well.” Chewy followed with a groaned warning. “I have been taking care of her, I was bringing her breakfast! I am creating an entirely new government so that I can keep her safe and spend the rest of my life with her!” His impassioned declaration took the wind from them both. Chewy put a hand to Ben’s shoulder and squeezed it, chuffing out a softer reply. Having seen the Wookie rip a man’s arm from the socket, Ben barely managed not to flinch-barely. He reached up to clasp the furry hand, “Thank you, Chewy.” The Wookie broke the contact and stepped away but Ben called out. “Chewy, wait.” As the hairy bipedal turned back with his sentient eyes, Ben faltered, “I’m-I’m sorry. For Han.” He choked on the name and felt tears rising. “For—my father.” Ben was barely able to finish the sentence. 

Quickly fleeing the building, Ben found a speeder and took off. Once he found a remote location, he gave in to his grief and his guilt. He realized that he must face what he has done. Looking into the expanse of the Mephyt, he called out, “Father! ...Forgive me.” He tried to shut Rey out to shield her from his pain, but he knew she felt it. She did not interrupt him, she understood that he needed to face this grief. The loss of his father and the weight of responsibility for his death. 

He knelt on the soft ground, stricken by remorse, ashamed at what he had done. And heard another familiar voice....

“He is still with you, Ben.” 

“You.” Ben snarled, anger jumping to the fore.

“Yes.” It was the voice of his Uncle, twin to his mother. In front of his eyes the voice became almost corporal, if somewhat blue. “When you die, everyone becomes a part of the living Force. He will always be with you.”

“Ben, I am sorry.” Luke continued, “I know that your choice was not made and I saw in your eyes that you were just scared and confused. I felt the darkness within you and it frightened me, knowing that you held such capacity for evil and death. In my weakness, I failed to remember that you also held the capacity for love, compassion and had the potential for wisdom.“ The ghost of the old Jedi hung his head. “Do not let my failure as a mentor, dominate your destiny. Become the man you were meant to be.”

Confused, Ben answered, “How can I? After what I have done, how could I ever forget? How can I be redeemed?”

“Seeking to forget makes exile all the longer; the secret of redemption lies in remembrance.” Luke responded. “Ben, we all fail. My Father failed my Mother and me and destroyed countless lives, but in the end, love and compassion saved him. Only by embracing what goodness he could, was he able to finally honor my mother’s memory. Your parents and I have failed you, you in turn, failed them. We have all stumbled, now let me help you to stand. The only way to make it right is to embrace this new life, do good and honor the ones that have loved you.”

Ben wept bitter tears. When he was done his Uncle’s presence remained. 

“We can not change the past,” Master Luke intoned, “but we can learn from it. The Greatest teacher, failure is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters to go!
> 
> If you are enjoying this story, please let me know!


	24. Chapter 24

A few weeks passed; Ben, Rey and Leia finally found the site of the new Capital in Nashal. Plans were already underway for the coronations, the elections had recently been held throughout most systems and each planet would send their representatives to the Capital shortly to convene and reside over the coronations. Building had already begun on a new Senate Chamber and it promised to be immense and impressive. 

A lovely suite was provided for Ben and Rey, with a new home being built not far from the Senate Chamber. Many of the funds and workers of the First Order were diverted to the new building projects on Talus. In return, the planetary’s existing local government was exceedingly generous in housing the new officials. Talus would now become the center of government for the entire galaxy and the revenue to the planet would be substantial. The Resistance was also having a home built for it’s new king. Leia had recently informed them that it was decided that Finn would be that king. The leftover Resistance fighters took a vote and Finn was chosen to represent them. Ben thought there was a symmetry to it that appealed to him. Ben left his Resistance parents to eventually lead the First Order and Finn left the First Order to eventually represent the Resistance. 

Ben was waiting for Rey to return from her meeting with Finn, she was eager to tell him about it, but of course, he saw most of it before she arrived home. Sharing a space with her over several weeks had been the most sublime of his life. His sense of belonging was complete with her. Even when Rey was off meeting with the Resistance or the new Senators or leaders of Talus, he was reassured with her presence. Her invented position as a diplomat stuck and she became an official Ambassador, using a cool head and her endearing compassion to keep the wheels of government turning. Of course, it didn’t hurt that he allowed his men to continue the rumor that she killed Snoke, the Guard and left Kylo for dead, thus becoming the most powerful being alive. She would oversee the launching of this new government soon, as none dared to disagree with the powerful Rey. 

There was nothing she was not capable of, and he continued to be awed and impressed by her indomitable spirit. He had known for some time that marriage to her was the only other happiness he could conceive at this point. Today, he decided, he would ask her-again-to take his hand, this time in marriage, and to join him. Ben was extremely nervous and several times he could feel her concern over his anxiety and she would search for the reasons. He repeatedly had to shut her out and he felt her sense of rejection.

Rey arrived, and told Ben about Finn...

“What is bothering you today, my love?” She asked 

He moved to take her hand. They held hands often, it allowed their tie to bind them more securely and the act of touching created a sense of calm for both of them. Ben also gained reassurance, he had been alone for so long and it was a buffer against the fear of loneliness that he was only now beginning to dispel. The first time she willingly touched him, was to take his hand and the joy of that moment was forever repeated just by taking her hand again. 

Holding her hand, he pulled her close to his body and looked down at her. “I would like to speak with you.”

Feeling his anxiety, made Rey nervous, what happened in the short time she was gone? She reached through their connection to try to read him more fully, she felt his anxiety and also determination, fear and uncertainty. She had not sensed so much turmoil in him since before Veruna and it’s presence frightened her. Knowing there was no point in trying to keep her out all together, he allowed her to explore his emotions, but held one back from her. His hope.

Rey looked deeply into his eyes, trying to fathom his mood. Still holding hands he began, “Rey, that night in the throne room...I told you that you were not a part of this story and that you were nothing, but not to me.” He gently ran his thumb across her cheek and continued. “I have always felt you, always searched for you, I had seen you in my visions and knew that part of me was carried within you. But I was wrong—You are everything. You are the reason for all of it. The truce, the compromise, the new government, the end of the war and stability in the galaxy.”

“I want to marry you, Rey. And I want you to know that if you do, it will be under your terms. If you want to go back to Naboo and stay in my family’s villa, I will be content with you. If you want to stay here and rule as Queen, I will be your consort. I have no desire, no ambition, other than you.”

Tears freely ran down Rey’s face but she could not speak. If Ben didn’t feel her love through the bond, he would have been tormented by her lack of communication after he laid himself bare. Symbolically, he removed his lightsaber, (he still carried his red saber), he knelt in front of her and placed the saber at her feet. She placed her hand on his head and tangled it in his dark hair. He had achieved complete power and realized that none of it made him happy. Kneeling in that rebel base on Crait, holding his father’s dice, he was unutterably miserable and when she slammed the door in his face, he realized that nothing he had accomplished meant anything. Ambition was a shallow thing next to fulfillment.

“Ben.” She squeaked out. Clearing her throat, she attempted to speak with more control. “Ben.” This time her voice was raspy, but functional. She knelt down with him, lightsaber between them and held his hands. “I have always felt you, I dreamt of you when I still thought that was I was seeing were dreams. When I saw you, I found myself. When we touch, I am home. You have always been with me, my dark shadow, and I am only whole when you are with me.” He grabbed her and placed her in his lap on the floor.

“I’m not done yet...” she protested as she buried her face into his neck. He squeezed her fiercely, but then eased again so she could continue. 

Looking at each other once again, she continued, “I will marry you.” Ben’s eyes also filled with tears. “And maybe one day, we will live on Naboo surrounded by waterfalls and beauty, but for now, we need you, Ben. You are the only one strong enough to bring the First Order to this new Rule. If you left, the galaxy would be at war again. And I, I am suited to this new role. We are partners and I am loyal to you, but I am also friends with the Resistance, they trust me, and I can help to bridge both sides. WE will bring an end to the wars.”

Ending the speech, she kissed him deeply, he stood, still holding her in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. The red saber lay forgotten on the floor and abandoned as the lovers were carried away on the tide of their passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of my little story. I hope you have enjoyed it!

Helping Rey out of the speeder, Ben led her to the entrance of a huge structure. 

“Keep your eyes closed!” he warned her as he positioned her in front of the white stone building. “Ok, open.” 

Rey opened her eyes and saw a dazzling white stone structure, there were ornate statues and carvings. “Is it a castle?” 

“No, let’s go inside...” Ben suggested. 

When Rey got to the front door, she felt swirling power. The Force was strong here. Power to be harnessed easily in this spot. The door was actually two doors that swung together. Both were oddly shaped with half circles, one white, one black, on both sides that interlocked. 

As she approached, she turned nervously to Ben. “This isn’t a Jedi Temple, is it?” 

Ben made an indelicate sound resembling a snort. “No, Rey. I did not not make a temple to honor the Jedi.”

They walked through the doors and Rey was awed by the beauty she beheld. The ceiling was impossibly high for a stone structure, the very highest point was open and sunlight poured in to bathe a soft glow over everything. The floor was colorful mosaic tiles made in beautiful patterns. Flowers and scenes from nature in a large circle around a small central circle where the light shone through. There were lotus flowers and jewels. She walked to the center circle and saw a mosaic design she had seen on Acht-To. It was someone sitting cross-legged half in darkness, half in light.

“I’ve seen it, in your memories. This is a temple dedicated to the Force. ALL of the Force, the way the Force truly is and the way that we will revere it and practice it ourselves. It represents us.”

In the center of the tile was a hole, about the size of a large fist.

“We are sitting atop a large cavern, but the cavern is very far down, so there is a lot of rock between us and the cavern. However, 2 days of the year, the sun will shine directly over the oculus and directly down this hole and you will see the cavern below. It represents that merging of the light and the dark and to remind us that even the darkest places can be reached by the light. But you can never erase darkness, it is always there, living alongside of the light. The brighter the light, the darker the shadow. Today will be one of those days. Come, sit.” He directed.

They closed their eyes and sat cross-legged in the center tiles, atop the mediating monk, with the hole between them. Each lover took a breath and allowed themselves to commune with the Force. Ben reached for Rey, unerringly found her hands and held them. The Force spun and swirled like a living entity, the dark side dancing with the light. The sun broke through the oculus, it’s ray shinning between them, and pierced the veil below. They did not use the Light side of the Force, or the Dark side of the Force, they summoned the entire Force, and together, commanded both sides to their will. Weightless, they rose off of the floor safe in the eye of the storm of power that raged around them. 

Together, they learned the truths of the past, present and future in perfect clarity. As one connected being using both sides of the Force they became almost god-like in their ability to know and understand they physical and ethereal world around them. Sharing a vision, they saw scenes from Ben’s past, his connection with his Mother in the womb and his strong ability to harness the Force. The vision changed and they saw an infant, created entirely from the Force, left in a church on Jakku. The baby was taken by the junk traders that later sold her off. Again the visions flowed to new scenes moving from the past to the present and then the future. They saw the success of the government they had created and would continue to create in their lifetime. They saw their own deaths and their absorption into the Force after their death. They saw their children as guardians of the Force and using it to keep the peace of the law for generations. The light from the visions settled inside of Rey to glow dimly in her womb and the truth of creation was a visible thing to them both. 

The storm subsided and they sat on the floor for several minutes after the sun had moved from the sacred orb of the vault. Eventually, they opened their eyes and saw each other. 

“Rey, you’re going to have a child.” Ben was overwhelmed with emotion.

Whispering she replied, “Yes. I wasn’t sure....I wanted to ask your Mother, but I didn’t want her to know before you.” 

Rey finally understood the truth of her parentage, she was a physical being created purely from the Force. And Ben understood that his Queen of humble origins was nothing less than a Goddess in her own right. This Enlightenment was profound, but they were both in perfect acceptance.

There was no fear or uncertainty of what they had experienced. They had seen the future, the good and the bad. Ben had seen that his mother was dying and knew that the loss of it was coming. But their vision gave him the clarity to understood that death was a part of creation, destruction was required to make something new and there was no one side or the other, it was one cycle that ebbed and flowed, always finding a way back to one another. Neither of them would fight what the future brought, destiny could not be denied and it would end in harmony, that was enough. 

Ben touched her face, mirroring the way he had first touched her on Takodana. The connection between them glowed and they were completely open to one another. 

“I love you, Ben.”

“I know. I can see it.”


End file.
